Celos de Faraón
by Shizuka-Crazy
Summary: Qué pasaría si una chica más, fuera amiga de Yugi? Y si Seto se enamorara de ella? Un nuevo personaje consigue poner al Faraón celoso, inconscientemente. Mientras una niña hace lo que sea para salvar a su madre... Aunque sea en otro tiempo y hacer que se enamore de su padre... AtemxOCC
1. Chapter 1

Yo: Volví y con una nueva historia... Inner: Dios nos libre. Yo: aagh por favor no seas tan payasa. Cabe mencionar que esta historia estará basada en uno de mis sueños, algo modificado claro. Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto por Kiria (Noir, se pronuncia Noaj), Sara y Akane.

El Comienzo

**POV, Kiria (Noir)**

Soy Noir , tengo más de 5000 años o al menos eso creía ahora ya no estoy segura. No recuerdo nada de mí, excepto que fui traída para derrotar a la oscuridad y que algunas vez fui una reina... He reencarnado en el cuerpo de una persona normal Sara de 16 años, me a apoyado mucho, bueno eso mientras estuve en su cuerpo.. Todo lo que pude averiguar de mi es esto:

Yo tenía una bella familia, mi padre y mi madre eran los reyes de Atlantis y yo era su heredera, además de tener una linda hermana menor, un día una gran oscuridad nos atacó y mi padre se volvió loco, así que acabó con Atlantis, pero me lanzó un hechizo, que me haría reencarnar las veces que fuera necesario, ya que necesitaba capturar mi alma, pero solo en el momento indicado. Estuve en el cuerpo de una princesa o eso recuerdo, hace 5000 años en Egipto, la última reencarnación que puedo recordar, y aun así mis recuerdos están borrosos y no son casi ninguno, luego mi alma fue guardada en el octavo artículo del milenio, el broche del milenio.

No recuerdo nada de mi familia en Egipto, solo que fui enviada aquí... Bueno supongo que para detener la oscuridad no necesitas más información... Lo único que tengo es mi broche y mis amigos... Y obviamente a mis cartas. No quiero presumir pero en el Reino de los Duelos quedé en 2 lugar (Sí, mandé a Joey al tercero), pero no lo habría hecho sin mi carta del Ángel de Alas Negras; mi carta favorita... Simplemente no me arrepiento de ello, ya que de no ser por eso no estaría con mis amigos, a quiénes aprecio tanto en este momento...

Hasta hace poco estaba en el cuerpo de Sara, quien llevaba el broche pero, mi padre volvió a atacar para llevarse mi alma y la del Faraón de Egipto de hace 5000 años cuya alma fue guardada en el rompecabezas del milenio, que es llevado por Yugi Mutou. Cuando mi padre atacó Yugi sacrificó su alma para salvar al Faraón, así que Darks, mi padre, sacó mi alma del cuerpo de Sara para poder llevársela de una manera más simple. Pero cuando el Faraón le derrotó, se me dio un cuerpo para que pudiera permanecer allí hasta que cumpliera mi misión, junto con el Faraón.

Eso es lo que me dijeron mis amigos, pues pasé inconsciente gran parte de la batalla, desperté en brazos de Yami o el Faraón, ahora ambos nombres son válidos... Ahora soy conocida como, Noir Naegino, hermana mayor de Sara Naegino. Vivo con ella y con mi "Hermana Menor" Akane... Bueno en realidad no es mi hermana pero, una noche íbamos por las calles (yo en el broche del milenio, claro) y vimos a una bebé en una caja... Estaba abandonada, todas las tiendas estaban cerradas y no había nadie cerca. Ninguna de las dos pudo resistirse y nos lo llevamos, claro antes fuimos con la policía, nos dijeron que iban a investigar pero una semana después nos dijeron que no había señales de los padres de la niña y que debíamos conservarla o enviarla a un orfanato... Creo que es evidente que la conservamos y la llamamos Akane.

Pues que más les digo... Tengo ojos carmesí, cabellos negros con franjas rojas (no, no es tinte es de nacimiento) y pues uso una sudadera roja y unos shorts de mezclilla, nada muy caro o incómodo... Bueno para una chica que ahora debe compartir casa con su hermana y ayudar en casa para mantener a la bebé es muy difícil hacer todo eso con ropa de diseñador, además de que incomoda mucho durante los duelos...

Bueno ahora vayamos al verdadero comienzo.

**POV Normal**

Estaban nuestros amigos viendo el final del Gran Pix de Kaiba Corp, Yugi vs Lion. Claro cuando Lion convocó a su castillo de Stromberg, todo se llenó de tensión y más aun cuando el virus comenzó a borrar los archivos de la computadora central de Kaiba. Inmediatamente, Seto Kaiba salió hacia la su computadora a detener el virus y lanzar el programa de respaldo... Pobre Noir, sentía pena por Lion, él no quería ganar de ese modo, su hermano lo obligaba... Cuando Lion perdió y Zigfried se comenzó a celebrar que había borrado suficientes archivos, Kaiba apareció para aguarle la fiesta(aquí comienza a cambiar la historia), Zicfried de la ira empujó a Kaiba haciendo que quedara sosteniéndose al borde del precipicio a punto de caer, Noir se lanzó para sostenerlo de la mano y evitar su caída.

-Suéltame, aun estás lastimada por el duelo contra Darks y con tus heridas no podrás aguantar el peso de ambos -dijo Kaiba a punto de soltar la mano de la chica.

-No, no quiero que alguien más muera... Cuando yo puedo hacer algo -dijo la chica al borde del llanto, pues sus brazos estaban vendados y comenzaban a sangrar un poco, además de abrirse una herida que se había hecho en el estómago.

-_Es cierto... Ella vio morir a la hermana de Sara..._

**Flash Back**

-Ahora verán el pasado que su vieja amiga les oculta, todos incluyendo las almas atrapadas... -dijo Pegasus quien combatía contra ella.

Hizo que una de sus cartas les mostrara un recuerdo del pasado de Noir, donde ella estaba con su hermana Kaede un niña de cabello blanco y ojos azules, la posible reencarnación Kisara, tomando la merienda bajo un árbol, cuando buscaban un lugar para dormir, los sirvientes de Pegasus las siguieron y las encontraron en una bodega.

-Cuidado ella es peligrosa... -dijo uno de los sirvientes, todos llevaban pistolas, pero cuando disparaban el broche del milenio creaba una barrera que no permitía que las balas pasaran...

Uno de los sirvientes se hartó y se escabulló para disparar desde otro lado, pero como el espíritu del broche no vio la bala, no pudo bloquearla y Kaede, que sí la vio empujó a Sara y la bala le dio a ella.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Noir hacia un gran esfuerzo para salvar a Kaiba y la sangre resbalaba por sus brazos, Kaiba sabía que era inútil pedirle que parara así que poco a poco fue aflojando su mano para dejarse caer, pero en un último momento Noir sacó fuerza sobrehumana y lo levantó quedando los dos acostados en el suelo, ambos respiraban agitadamente, hasta que Noir cerró poco a poco sus ojos...

Kaiba al verla abrió los ojos con sorpresa... Estaba así... por su culpa. Olvidando que podían verlos la tomó en sus brazos y acercó su rostro al de ella, buena señal, aun respiraba, aunque muy débilmente, más por querer que por salvarla, la besó... Simplemente la besó, justo cuando Joey Wheeler volteó hacia ese lado, como era incapaz de mantenerse callada fue con sus amigos y señaló la escena, los demás no podían creerlo y más cuando Noir comenzó a abrir los ojos y al ver la situación en la que estaba los abrió con sorpresa, pero cierto Faraón quiso salir del cuerpo de su amiga para pegarle a Kaiba cuando la chica se relajó y colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico para devolverle el beso.

Cuando se separaron Kaiba le dijo a Roland que la llevara a la enfermería, que le vendaran las heridas y que cuando ya estuviera más estable que la llevaran a la mansión Kaiba. Pasó al lado de los presentes sin ponerles atención mientras Lion convencía a Zigfried de que parara todo.

El Faraón le lanzaba miradas de profundo odio y sus amigos lo miraban sin entender pero bueno... No era justa, simplemente el también la había salvado y no recibía nada a cambio, excepto un "Gracias... Lo lograste" De parte de la chica de los cabellos negros, tal vez estaba siendo un poco egoísta, Ok debía admitirlo estaba siendo muy egoísta, pero bueno así se ponen las personas cuando se sienten celosas, en especial cuando han pasado por momentos bastante íntimos que esa persona.

**Flash Back**

-Ella está bien -aseguró Darks mientras el alma del Faraón observaba desde su rompecabezas el alma de la chica, casi sin brillo, extinguiéndose, ya que no tenía cuerpo donde alojarse y nadie sabía como guardar de nuevo el alma, claro el broche aun conservaba su poder, pero sin lugar a donde ir el alma de la ex princesa desaparecería... Su expresión cambió cuando el alma, con los ojos sin brillo se acercó hacia su padre, su abuelo y su hermana, los abrazaba y se desplomaba a sus pies...

-Llévala de vuelta... Estoy seguro de que podrán conseguir un cuerpo y si no... Hay una única manera de salvarla... Luego te darás cuenta, pero por ahora ella necesita cumplir su misión... -dijo Darks - Y te necesita a su lado...

Yugi, se fue junto con ella, agotado por la batalla consiguió llegar con sus amigos... Sara gritó cuando vio el alma de Noir y en el momento justo apareció Ishizu, quien nos dijo que aun podían salvar a Noir y que ya que no tenía cuerpo podía darme uno que se ajustara a las veces que la vieron en el pasado... Pero a cambio, debía ser reanimada y abrir los ojos, pero no había forma solo una... Cuando los labios de Ishizu la pronunciaron Yugi tragó duro...

-_Yugi... Yo lo hago... -_le dijo el Faraón desde el rompecabezas.

Yugi no discutió más y cambió de con el Faraón... Tea, no tubo más opción que mirar a otro lado, puesto que a ella le agradaba el Faraón, quizá mucho... El Faraón se acercó al rostro de la chica era el único que podía sentir su alma, los demás la atravesaban como si fueran fantasmas, por eso debía hacerlo él, cerró los ojos y la besó. Fue un beso corto, al haberse separada bajo la cabeza, pues pensó que no había funcionado y ahí fue cuando Noir empezó a despertar...

**Fin del Flash Back**

Después de todo el maldito espectáculo... Kaiba se fue a su mansión y la chica ya estaba allí, sus sirvientas lo recibieron y le dijeron que le habían dado una habitación a la chica y que esta estaba descansando... Inmediatamente Kaiba preguntó cual era y fue a verla... La encontró viendo televisión recostada...

-Estás mejor? -preguntó Kaiba con semblante serio.

-Yo... Sí... -dijo Noir con nerviosismo.

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí un par de días...

-Y la bebé? -preguntó la chica alarmada.

-La tiene Sara pero si deseas que la traigamos puedo ir por ella -contestó Kaiba mientras Noir recuperaba la calma... Aun así se sentía incómoda, quería tener a la niña en sus brazos; durante el tiempo que estuvo con ella habían construido un lazo muy fuerte y quería tenerla a su lado.

-Quisiera que llamaras a los chicos... Necesito verlos tengo que hablar con ellos... -Kaiba asintió y dudoso se acercó a ella tomando su mano, la chica se sonrojó pero instintivamente se acercaron hasta que por fin se besaron de nuevo... Era raro, ninguno se veía haciendo eso en su vida... Una chica sombría que no sabía ni de donde venía y un tipo serio que aparentemente solo se preocupaba por el trabajo, es decir Por Kami!, Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Inmediatamente después, Kaiba sonrío de medio lado y fue a llamar a los amigos de la chica y le se aseguró de hacer saber a Sara para que llevara a la bebé... Después de todo era lo que Noir quería, ver a su linda hermana.

En 15 minutos todos estaban allí, las empleadas los hicieron pasar diciendo "La Señorita Noir, quiere verlos" y seguidamente les deban las indicaciones, al Faraón le inspiró desconfianza. Porqué la llamaban señorita? Ella no vivía allí! Siguieron caminando y en cuanto Noir los vio estiró los brazos diciendo el nombre de la bebé a quién Sara llevaba en brazos, Sara se la entregó y la chica la abrazó mientras la bebé reía.

-Para qué querías vernos? -preguntó Tea.

-Quería que supieran que estaba bien... Conociéndolos, son incapaces de no preocuparse...

-Y también queríamos hacer les una petición -dijo Kaiba entrando a la habitación - Más bien a ti Sara... -continuó mientras Sara todos volteaban a verlo al mayoría con curiosidad, cierta persona, con odio -Noir quiere que... nos dejes a Akane, por un tiempo.

-Si entiendo... -contestó Sara mientras todos sus amigos la miraban con sorpresa -Bueno... Tu y ella han construido un vinculo muy fuerte y... creo que sería buena idea que tu la cuidaras... Tal vez si te mantienes pensando en algo, no le prestes atención al dolor de tus heridas.

Los chicos se quedaron hablando con ella un rato mientras Kaiba observaba desde lejos, Mokuba estaba en sus propios asuntos hasta que decidió ir a ver y claro cuando se le acercó a la pequeña Kaede, esta no resistió y le jaló los cabellos mientras todos reían, incluso Kaiba esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Bueno al final Tristán se fue, con la excusa de que debía ir a ver a Serenty, obviamente Joey, al escuchar eso corrió detrás de él y Tea fue tras ellos para evitar que se mataran, mientras Sara charlaba con Noir, ambas reían e internamente el Faraón asesinaba a Kaiba con la mirada... Sara notó la tensión así que salió a tomar aire dejando a Noir, a Kaiba y a Yugi solos... Mala idea. Finalmente Sara anunció que tenía que irse y se despidió de todos, Yugi hablaba con Noir, mientras esta se sentía inquietada por la inestabilidad del alma del Faraón...

Cuando se fueron todos Kaiba se sentó al lado de Noir.

-Qué significaban las miradas de odio hacia Yugi? -preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos mientras el chico la miraba con sorpresa - No soy tonta... Me di cuenta enseguida...

-Simplemente no me gusta que se te acerque tanto -contestó Kaiba acercándose de nuevo al rostro de ella, sin embargo se vio frenado por un brazo femenino.

-Kaiba... no podemos hacer esto... Me besaste allá, pero de igual forma, no quiero empezar mi primera relación sin saber si es oficial... -dijo la chica con inseguridad.

-Tu me quieres?

-P-pues sí pero...

-Entonces hagamoslo oficial... -dijo chocando su frente con la de la chica, quien aun tenía a la bebé en brazos...

-E-está b-bien -contestó Noir mientras terminó siendo ella quien lo besara.

Pasaron 3 días, Kaiba aun tenía a Noir y a Akane en su mansión, pues aun no había sanado... Todo iba bien, Noir trataba bien a las empleadas, se llevaba bien con Mokuna, quien se alegraba de que su hermano mayor al fin decidiera tener una novia, a Mokuba le encantaba jugar con Akane e incluso en gran Seto Kaiba, que siempre parecía frío y controlador, se había quedado encantado con Akane, tanto así que ayudaba a cuidarla en lo que Noir no podía debido a sus heridas. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, todos estaban tranquilos a excepción del Faraón, quien, tras recibir la noticia del noviazgo de Kaiba y Noir, no había parado de pensar en la chica de ojos carmesí... Sin embargo, no todo es lo que parece entre todos estos personajes hay alguien, que con los acontecimientos recientes, no tiene más opción que intentar provocar algunos pequeños problemas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**Yo: Creo he vuelto, luego de terminar mi otro fic.

Inner: sip nuevo fic, nuevo anime, nuevas locuras.

Yo:además les digo que si es el primero de mis fics que leen tengo otros dos escritos uno es un one shoot y el otro pues... no LOL. Ambos son del anime Beyblade Metal Fusion o Metal Fight Beyblade como ustedes lo conozcan y no, no son yaoi, otra día escribiré algún yaoi, mientras tanto seguiré con este.

Tsubasa: no es justo nos abandonaste.

Yo: no es cierto solo quiero, cambiar un poco, pero te sigo amando...

Inner: Mientras esta loca continua con sus locuras, yo debo hacer algunas aclaraciones: El nombre Noir está en fránces: significa negro.

Yo: Bueno es que como... Yami significa oscuro o oscuridad yo pensaba ponerle un nombre que significara algo parecido... Pero Darks ya estaba ocupado y como recibo clases intensivas de fránces pues... Why Not?

Por cierto **Rox Siniestra** si lees esto y te preguntas: Porqué carajos, no terminas Instituto Blader? Es porque como ya voy terminando de escribir el último cap, pensé en comenzar con este y así ya tener las ideas escritas para hacer el otro capítulo de una idea más simple... Bueno solo si eso piensas si no lees esto y te vale verga este nuevo fic mmm... VETE A LA... Naaaah mentira, bueno eso es todo por ahora los veo en el siguiente cap... si los exámenes no me matan... Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo! Inner:... Yo: Qué hoy no hay insultos? Inner: no... hice una apuesta con el Inner de Valeria... No puedo decir groserías. Yo: y tu que pierdes? Inner: los discos de Dragon Ball... Yo: Huuyyy, pues mejor hagamos silencio y comencemos con el capitulo: **

****El Enemigo y la Princesa

La chica pelinegra se despertó asustada y se movió rápidamente a la cuna de la bebé, que estaba en el mismo cuarto que ella para comodidad de la chica. Para su alivio Akane estaba bien, sintió como le tocaban el hombro.

-Estás bien? Se te ve agitada -preguntó Seto.

-Sí, solo tuve una pesadilla y quería ver como se encontraba la bebé -dijo viendo los hermosos ojos violetas de la bebé. -Creo que mañana ya podré ir al colegio.

-Supongo que sí...

-Por favor Seto... Ya casi pasa una semana, ya me recuperé.

-Bueno... solo ten cuidado y promete que no tendrás duelos muy fuertes hasta dentro de dos semanas. -puso como condición el chico.

-Pero...

-Sin peros...

-Está bien, lo prometo... -respondió Noir resignada.

-Señorita Noir, llegó esta tarjeta para usted -dijo una sirvienta entrando en la habitación.

-Gracias -contestó la chica con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el papel.

-De quién es?

-De los chicos -dijo mientras la leía en voz alta -_Noir esperamos que estés bien, que te recuperes pronto. Te quieren: Tea, Joey, Tristán, Yugi y Sara... _Vaya, eso debieron mandarlo como telegrama!

-Noir... -llamó seductoramente el chico y cuando la chica lo volvió a ver le dio un apasionado beso.

Cada vez el beso se hacia más apasionado y tomaban pequeños espacios para respirar y así siguieron hasta que Seto la llevo cuidadosamente hasta la cama... En ese momento Akane comenzó a llorar llamando la atención de ambos haciendo que se levantaran para ver que tenía la bebé.

Noir la recogió en brazos y la arrulló hasta que se calmó, pero nunca se durmió. Seto envolvía a Noir con sus brazos para poder observar a la bebé, era verdad se había encariñado con ella.

-Que ocurre escuché a Akane llorar? -dijo Mokuba quien la quería como si fuera otra hermana.

-Descuida, ella está bien supongo que solo tiene hambre -dijo Noir y le dio la bebé a Mokuba para que este viera que estaba bien y cuando la bebé vio que se encontraba en brazos del hermanito de Seto comenzó a tirarle el cabello provocando que los dos mayores rieran.

-Bueno, le diré a los sirvientes que preparen la cena, mientras denle de comer a Akane ah y Noir -dijo Seto haciendo que su novia levantara la vista -no creas que dejamos inconcluso el asunto... -terminó de decir haciendo que Noir se sonrojara bestialmente.

-De qué habla? -preguntó Mokuba.

-Jajaja, lo entenderás algún día.

Noir dio de comer a Akane con ayuda de Mokuba... Al poco tiempo la colocaron en su sala de juegos, que en realidad era un habitación con diversos juguetes que Sara le había traído a Akane de su casa. Ahí la niña se entretenía. Mientras tanto Seto trabajaba en la oficina y Mokuba y Noir veían televisión en la habitación contigua a la sala de juegos para vigilar a la bebé. El resto del día pasó normal y al fin llegó la noche, todos se fueron a dormir puesto que al día siguiente tendrían que asistir a clases.

**Al día siguiente:**

-Ane, por favor prométeme que estarás bien -dijo Noir a una de las sirvientas.

-No se preocupe señorita Noir... -contestó la sirvienta mientras Noir asentía.

-Vamos -dijo Kaiba mientras salía por la puerta junto con Mokuba. Al salir se subieron a la limusina que primero iba a dejar a Mokuba.

Cuando el menor se bajo Seto abrazó a Noir por los hombros y esta se recostó en su pecho.

-Cansada?

-Un poco... pero cuando estás en una mansión llena de lujos y sin hacer nada, supongo que debe ser costoso para alguien como yo el no estar cansada... -dijo la chica en forma de broma mientras cerraba los ojos.

Poco tiempo después llegaron a su parada y caminaron hacia su salón, claro los amigos de Noir casi la asfixian con su abrazo...

-Vaya ya nos habíamos preocupado -dijo Tea.

-Jaja, lamento haberlos preocupado... Pero ya estoy bien, me siento increíblemente. -dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Casi olvido mencionar, ese vendría siendo el primer año de Noir en el colegio de Domino. Claro la mayoría de los chicos babearon un chingo por ella, pero al ver que había venido con Kaiba pues... Ustedes entienden.

Bueno el día de clases transcurrió normal, Noir seguía hablando con sus amigos igual que antes, con la diferencia de que ahora le prestaba más atención a Seto. Dentro del rompecabezas del milenio el Faraón estaba ardiendo, no sabia porque, pero no le hacia feliz ver Noir y a Kaiba juntos...

Al terminar el día todos se ofrecieron a acompañar a Noir, así que decidieron ir todos juntos, incluso Seto, por favor no iba a dejar su novia con esa bola de ineptos, eso según él. Cuando de repente se escuchó un estruendo en cerca de la mansión Kaiba. Seto y Noir sel voltearon a ver al miso tiempo.

-La bebé! -dijeron ambos mientras salían corriendo hacia la mansión.

Había mucho humo al rededor cuando finalmente encontraron a la bebé, estaba en brazos de Ane, quien buscaba donde esconderse, Noir se apresuró y tomó a la bebé indicándole a Ane que corriera, en eso una especie enredadera entró en la casa con la intención de tomar a Kaede.

-Broche del Milenio, barrera de protección! -dijo Noir haciendo que su broche los protegiera -Quién o que eres? y qué quieres aquí? -dijo la chica con voz severa mientras sus amigos llegaban.

-Me llamo Akunadin -dijo un hombre, ya mayor, saliendo de entre las tinieblas -Y estoy aquí para llevarme a esa niña. -dijo señalando a Kaede.

-Por qué? -preguntó Seto.

-Simple interfiere con mis planes, para acabar con ella -dijo ahora señalando a Noir.

-No entiendo, que tiene que ver la bebé? -preguntó Noir -Si quieres acabar con migo, tu pelea es con migo no con mi hermana menor.

-Y sigues creyendo que es tu hermana...

-Ya cállate, no quiero oír más, si vas a atacar a Kaede, pasarás sobre mi primero -dijo Noir.

-Bueno, que tal un pequeño, duelo de monstruos... Invocó a Obelisco el Atormentador y supongo que termino mi turno.

-Es... una carta de Dios Egipcio! -dijo Joey.

-Es imposible, solo hay una de cada una y yo tengo las tres -dijo Yugi.

-Como quieras... Invocó al Ángel de Alas negras!

-Nunca podrás vencerme con ese monstruo...

-No me importa... No pienso detenerme, no le tocarás ni un solo cabello a esa niña -gritó Noir. -Ahora colocó esta carta boca abajo y termina mi turno.

-Jajaja, ahora Obelisco ataca!

-Buen intento, revelo mi carta boca abajo: Fuerza del Espejo! Y tu ataque se devuelve hacia ti, así que adiós Obelisco.

-_Es buena... No pensé que fuera a sacar esa carta... Era la única de Dios Egipcio que pude conseguir! -_pensó Akunadin viendo a la chica con ojos de odio, después de todo había frustrado sus planes en el pasado.

El duelo continuó hasta que ambos quedaron en 800 puntos de vida, agotados, casi sin cartas... Noir, se comenzaba a sentir mal, Seto tenía razón debió evitar duelos muy pesados, pero eso no importaba ahora, ella necesitaba salvar a Akane.

-Ya me harté! -soltó Akunadin haciendo que parte de la enredadera en la que se encontraba atrapara a Noir. -Ahora denme a la bebé o ella muere.

-Nos crees estúpidos verdad? -dijo Seto -dejaste en claro que tu objetivo principal es acabar con Noir, pero no puedes con Akane aquí, así que si matas a Akane, te tomarán 2 segundos más para acabar con Noir. No te dejaré.

-Bueno como quieras -dijo Akunadin mientras estrujaba más a Noir haciendo que soltara jadeos de dolor.

-C-ch-chicos... llévense a... Akane... lejos... -trató de decir Noir, mientras se quedaba sin aire.

En ese momento una luz brilló en el pecho de la bebé que tenía Seto en brazos, al momento, la bebé ya no estaba, pero había una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas, como de unos 16 años, de pie enfrente de todos, por el parecido con Akane, dedujeron que era ella, claro era muy absurdo pero no había otra explicación, llevaba un top dorado con una falda corta, Egipcia de color rojo, además de varias joyas y una corona.

-Deja a mi madre en paz...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

Yo: bueno por ahora es todo espero les haya gustado.

Inner: si yo no hablé fue por la apuesta por que sino, ya habría maldecido a todos jaja.

Yo: jaja, creo que los veré en el próximo cap.


	3. 3: Celos y Sacrificio

**Wiiii, otra vez, yo aquí con mis locuras. Inner: ahora si puedo decir groserías malditos. Yo: Haay no mames me gustaba más antes. Inner: te mueres. Yo: no tu te mueres... Inner: yo ya tengo el cuchillo. Yo: Y yo al motosierra... Bueno empezemos antes de dejar mi laptop llena de sangre.**

Descubriendo los Celos y un Gran Sacrificio

-Deja a mi madre en paz... -dijo la chica de ojos violetas con la mirada llena de ira. Dejando a todos los demás con los ojos tan abiertos como platos y una gran confusión.

-Así que la princesita decidió hacer su aparición... Ya era hora -dijo Akunadin -He de reconocer que me ganaste y por mucho, no esperaba que ya estuvieras en este tiempo...

-Hmp. digamos que me adelante a la fecha...

-Qué es lo que está pasando? -gritó Kaiba enojado.

-Bueno te explicare... Esa mujer... -dijo señalando a Noir -era una reina, la reina de los Nuevos Atlantianos, o así le llamaban a su reinado, sus dos hermanos y su hermana melliza murieron a corta edad... Ella se volvió un ser oscuro, que solo se preocupaba por su reino, sin importa como afectara a los otros... Un día descubrí que su poder seria suficiente para derrotar a mis enemigos y poner a mi hijo en el trono, así que quise que se casaran... Pero, la maldita se casó con otra persona y arruinó mis planes, de ese matrimonio nació esta niña, pero la tuvo que dejar a sus 3 años para poder cumplir su misión.

-Entonces... Ella fue hija de Noir en el pasado... -dijo Joey.

-Sí... y ahora que ese pasado se dividió tengo la oportunidad de acabar con él... Y vengarme de Noir, como ustedes la llaman, por no unirse a mí. Pero, esa chiquilla estorba, ya que la pobre huerfana vino a proteger a su familia...

-Momento, si Noir es la madre... Quién es el padre? -dijo Tristán.

-No puedo decir nada... Solo les diré que ha reencarnado en una persona... -dijo la chica.

-Quién puede ser? Es decir, Seto y Bakura también reencarnaron al igual que Noir y el Faraón -dijo Yugi. -podría ser alguien cercano a nosotros o alguien que no conozcamos.

-Hagamos esto... como soy compasivo, les daré una hora para que arreglen asuntos de familia jaja -dijo Akunadin dejando a Noir en el suelo -luego vendré y si no se presentan, no esperen que la ciudad este en perfecto estado.

-Mamá...

**Más tarde:**

-Entonces tu y Noir son madre e hija? -preguntó Sara.

-Sí y su nombre no es Noir.

-Cuán es? -dijo Yugi.

-No lo sé, mi memoria está mur borrosa... -dijo la chica -no soy capaz de recordar todo, en especial porque cuando ella se fue yo tenía 4 años...

-Cómo es que estás aquí? -dijo Tea.

-Llevo toda mi vida practicando magia, encontré un hechizo que me traería, pero solo puede ser usado 2 veces, para salir de tu tiempo y para volver a él...

-Oye, no puedes decirnos, quién es tu padre? -preguntó Seto.

-Lo lamento, si lo hago podría hacer que ambos se dejaran de relacionar... No quiero que eso pasé... Cuando regresara mi madre, yo quería estar en una familia unida y aun conservo la esperanza. -contestó la chica, mientras Noir comenzó a despertar.

-Que ocurrió?... -preguntó mientras se sobaba la cabeza...

-Madre... probablemente tengas muchas dudas déjame aclararlas...

-Dónde está Akane? -preguntó Noir nerviosa y preocupada.

-Yo soy Akane... -dijo la chica haciendo que Noir la analizara, aunque era ridículo, tenía el cabello negro y ojos violetas... -Y mi nombre es Naya no Akane...

-Espera... yo soy... tu madre? -dijo Noir confundida.

-Así es... hace 5000 años te casaste y me tuvieron a mí como hija... -comenzó Naya -pero tuviste que irte a combatir a la oscuridad y ahora estás aquí hasta que sepas tu nombre y desgraciadamente, yo tampoco lo sé... Además solo puedes irte junto con el Faraón, si no no podrás volver...

-P-pero... Porqué? -dijo la chica de ojos rojos sin entender nada.

-Luego habrá tiempo para explicaciones... descansa, por ahora, solo tenemos una hora antes de que ese tipo vuelva a atacar... -dijo Naya.

Mientras Noir dormía, todos atiborraban de preguntas a Naya, quién las contestaba tranquilamente, o eso parecía, por dentro estaba asustada, solo tenía 16 años y su entrenamiento no estaba completo. Además Kaiba no le facilitaba el asunto, no contaba con que Kaiba llegara a tener una relación con Noir, ahora tenía otro peso...

-Oye déjame entender... -dijo Joey -solo estás aquí para salvar a tu madre y luego volver...?

-No solo eso... Como ya dije mi padre reencarno, debo hacer que sepan la verdad, así el reino de mi madre tendrá un rey -dijo la chica, considerando que había tenido que decir algunas mentiras. Claro la última afirmación hizo que Seto frunciera el ceño.

-Pero... si puedes regresar, porqué no los llevas contigo? -dijo Tristán.

-El viaje es solo para una persona... Por más que quiera, no puedo...

El tiempo pasó, Noir despertó poco a poco, mientras todos la ayudaban a ponerse en pie, Naya estaba sorprendida, con las heridas que tenía pensaba que no podría levantarse durante un buen tiempo, no cabía duda que su madre poseía una increíble fuerza de voluntad, bueno de algún lado debió haberla sacado ella no? Faltaba media hora para el ataque de Akunadin y Naya se concentraba en ganarle con su madre como motivación. Para Yugi y los demás era muy seria y misteriosa, como si escondiera algo...(Yo: lo cual es obvio!)

Noir se levantó y fue a hablar con Naya.

-Naya... porqué no puedo volver sin el Faraón? -preguntó la chica con un tierna mirada.

-Porque, ambos decidieron que si peleaban juntos podrían volver rápido y seguir cada uno con sus labores... Pero en realidad todo tardó mucho más de lo que esperaban...

Pasó más tiempo y al cumplir la hora Akunadin nunca llegó... Raro, bastante... Naya decidió quedarse vigilando durante la noche, todos durmieron en la mansión Kaiba... Noir insistió que Naya se quedara en una habitación. Al final Naya miraba fijamente por la ventana esperando alguna señal de Akunadin, pero nunca se presentó.

**En la habitación de Yugi:**

-_Yugi, necesito un favor tuyo -_dijo el espíritu del Faraón -_necesito que me dejes hablar con Noir..._

_-_Pero... porqué?

-_Quiero dejar en claro algunas cosas con ella... Además me quiero asegurar de que está bien, me dejó muy preocupado _-contestó el Faraón, pero Yugi sabía que escondía algo más, pero no dijo más y cambio de mente con el Faraón. Lo que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba, era que alguien ya les había ganado el turno.

**En la habitación de Noir:**

-Noir...

-Seto? Qué es lo que ocurre? -dijo la chica dedicándole una mirada dulce.

-Todo lo que está pasando me tiene muy preocupado, no quiero que termines lastimada... -dijo Seto con la mirada hacia abajo -Además, de que yo tenía una propuesta que hacerte -terminó de decir llamando la atención de la chica. -Yo quería que... a penas llegaramos a la mayoría de edad, casarnos y adoptar a Akane como nuestra hija... no como tu hermana...

Noir lo abrazó y hundió el rostro en el pecho del chico...

-Me hubiera encantado... -dijo la chica -Pero, aunque Akane, resultó no ser como creíamos, aun podemos casarnos al cumplir la mayoría de edad... -dijo haciendo que su novio abriera mucho los ojos y volviera a ver a la chica mientras esta le sonreía dándole a entender que estaba hablando en serio.

Seto la abrazó con más fuerza, además de levantar su rostro y besarla... Ella correspondió al beso dejándose llevar, por ahora ninguno quería preocuparse del pasado, tanto tiempo con Seto hizo que le llegara a Noir sus ideas sobre que cada quién decide su presente y futuro, así que no se preocuparon y continuaron en lo suyo hasta que se quedaron sin aire y Seto le dijo a Noir que era mejor que se fuera a dormir de una vez, ya que no sabían si ese tal Akunadin iba a volver al día siguiente. Claro pero... ninguno de los dos notó, que no estaban solos, una silueta de cabello tricolor observo y escuchó todo de lo que hablaron y decidió, irse de nuevo a su habitación...

**Cerca del lugar:**

-_Creo que... no tiene caso siquiera intentarlo... -_pensaba el Faraón -_supongo que en este momento ella solo quiere el apoyo de Kaiba... Pero que estoy diciendo? Ella tal vez necesite ayuda... Y si la llega a necesitar, yo debo estar ahí para ella._

Continuó pensando hasta que se encontró con Naya, quien fue a buscar un vaso de agua... Se quedaron hablando un rato, ambos con seriedad, lo único era que Naya, evitaba a toda costa hablar sobre su padre, cambiando de tema o siendo directa y decía que no quería hablar de eso... Al final el Faraón se dio cuenta de que Noir tenía tan solo 15 años cuando se volvió reina, cuando se casó tenía 18 y cuando Naya nació tenía 20... Era buena información ya que si tomaba 5000 años y restaba lo que había estado en el rompecabezas, le daba el resultado de su edad el cual fue: 21. En resumen era tan solo un año o quizá unos meses mayor que Noir... Cuando terminaron de hablar cada quién volvió a los suyo.

_-Le dijiste lo que tenías que decirle? -_preguntó Yugi dentro de la mente del Faraón.

-No... estaba muy ocupada con Kaiba... -contestó de mal modo al pensar en la escena que acababa de presenciar... Se sorprendió así mismo, desde cuándo pensaba de esa forma? Cuándo le comenzó a importar tanto lo que Kaiba hiciera?... La respuesta a la segunda pregunta era simple: desde que se volvió novio de Noir.

No entendía el porque se sentía así, pensó en esto en cuanto el Yugi recobraron sus lugares... No le gustó ver a Kaiba y a Noir juntos... tal vez por que tenía miedo de que la lastimara o... No, debía borrar esas ideas de su cabeza, debía concentrarse en vencer a Akunadin para poder terminar su misión en ese tiempo y poder descansar en paz, pero le era muy difícil, después de todo ahora con Naya, que era exactamente igual a su madre pero con ojos violetas y reflejos dorados en el cabello, rondando por la mansión le sería muy complicado no pensar en la chica...

**Al día siguiente:**

Aun no había ningún rastro de Akunadin, estaban nerviosos, no sabían cuando podría atacar... Seto vigilaba, de manera casi paranoica, ya que no quería que algo malo de pasara a Noir... Mokuba aun no entendía el porque Akane se había convertido en una chica de 16 años, aun cuando se lo habían explicado más de cinco veces. Ese iba a ser un día tedioso.

Al fin y al cabo Noir y Naya interactuaron más, se sentían raras pero felices, a cada segundo que la conocía, Naya admiraba más a su madre... Escuchó como había luchado contra su propio padre... Como había sobrevivido a todos los obstáculos, al fin escuchaba los relatos que de pequeña nunca pudo escuchar. Seto cuidaba de Noir, inconscientemente... El trataba de concentrarse en la compañía, pero esa chica, a quién había llamado Duelista Pobre anteriormente, se había vuelto muy importante para él... El Faraón veía todos los movimientos de Kaiba y fruncía el ceño cada vez que lo veía mirando a Noir.

El día transcurrió así hasta la tarde, cuando de repente se escucha una explosión en la ciudad... Todos corrieron los más rápido que pudieron para ir, obviamente ya sabían que era Akunadin. Al llegar lo vieron atacando la ciudad, así que Noir, activó el Broche del Milenio y logró proteger a varias personas que pasaban por ahí.

-Lo estuve pensando y si no me dan a la chica... La tomaré a la fuerza -dijo Akunadin mientras atrapaba a Sara.

-Sara! -gritó desesperada Noir.

-Por ahora, se quedara con migo. Tienen 24 horas para decidir, se muere la princesita o esta chica... -dijo mientras se iba con Sara atrapada.

-Sara... -dijo Noir cayendo de rodillas al piso mientras Seto se acercaba y apoyaba su mano en su hombro...

**En la mansión:**

-Qué haremos? -dijo Joey -si entregamos a Naya, podríamos perder pistas para saber la identidad del Faraón y si no lo hacemos, no solo matará a Sara... si no que probablemente matará a muchos habitantes de esta ciudad.

-No lo sé... Podríamos tratar de emboscar a Akunadin -dijo Yugi.

-No sabemos donde está y si cometemos errores Sara puede morir fácilmente -dijo Seto con la cara entre las manos, tratando de pensar

-Es mi culpa... Si en primer lugar hubiera sabido defenderme... todo esto no hubiera pasado... -dijo Noir viendo hacia abajo.

-No es tu culpa... Aun tenías heridas leves... -dijo Tea tratando de consolarla.

Naya tenía la mirada perdida, se sentía mal... Bueno, creo que solo había una opción... Espero a que las aguas se calmaran y se fue a un lugar apartado...

-Tía... necesito hablar contigo -dijo la chica en voz alta, pero sin que nadie la escuchara mientras un collar que llevaba se iluminaba -Lo lamento, pero no podré volver... Ahora me iré contigo y también salvaré a mi madre.

-_Pero qué dices mi niña -_dijo una voz saliendo del collar.

-Akunadin apareció de repente y se llevó a alguien muy cercano a ella... La devolverá si yo doy mi vida...

_-Piensas hacerlo?_

-No tengo otra opción... Supongo que mis padres se tendrán que dar cuenta por si mismos... Aunque, bueno ese tal Seto le contagió a mi madre con sus ideas extrañas, sobre no creer en la reencarnación... Pero creo que siendo una poseedora de un artículo del milenio, no creo que se pueda dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

_-Lo lamento... Por favor, protege a tu madre hasta el último minuto... -_terminó de decir la voz mientras desaparecía.

Lo que la chica no sabía era que alguien estaba escuchando.


	4. Madre e Hija

Yo: bueno este capitulo será un songfic, inspirado el la canción Servant of Evil de Len Kagamine... Claro he tenido que modificar un poco la letra para que calzara con la historia. Así que:

Letra cursiva: letra modificada.

Letra normal: diálogos o narraciones.

"/": dan inicio a Flash Backs.

Si pongo línea de diálogo y letra cursiva significa que el personaje lo está diciendo pero es parte de la canción.

Al final dejaré el link de la canción original.

Madre e Hija

-No puedo creer que Naya vaya a sacrificarse -pensaba el pequeño Yugi... -Le pediré ayuda a Joey, tal vez entre los dos podamos convencerla de que hay otra solución.

**P.O.V Noir**

****_Eres tú mi hija y yo tu madre fui_

_Familia dividida que el tiempo separó_

_Ahora, yo juró protegerte sin temor_

_Todo para que tú sonrisa vuelva_

Noir, estaba preocupada, veía a Naya muy decaída desde antes de lo que pasó con Sara... Tenía que protegerla ante todas las cosas, era su madre de una u otra forma.

_Hace mucho tiempo tu naciste_

_Bendecida por las campanas del lugar_

_Más, con el sufrimiento del reino_

_Tuve que partir y no te puedo recordar_

/ -Es una hermosa niña -dijo la peli-negra asombrada por la belleza de su hija\

_Aunque todos estén contra ti_

_Y el mundo la espalda te de_

_Sin importa que yo estaré aquí_

_Para que vuelva tu sonrisa_

Debía protegerla, era su hija. Lo único que quedaba de su pasado... No quería que le pasara nada... Y debía averiguar a toda costa el porque estaba tan triste...

_Tu eres la princesa y yo la reina fui_

_Familia dividida que el tiempo separo_

_Ahora, yo juro protegerte sin temor_

_Todo para que tu sonrisa vuelva_

_Un ataque llegó en contra de todos_

_Tomó algo que yo quería a morir_

_Para traerlo, tu piensas morir_

_Según tu no hay otra opción así que así lo aras _

_Pero yo no pienso dejarte_

_Tu eres importante para mi_

_Así que seré yo quien morirá_

_Porqué mis lágrimas caen por ello?_

Al fin me había dado cuenta del plan de Naya... No, no la dejaría aun si era necesario que Akunadin tomara mi vida, no lo dejaría... Su hija merecía volver a Egipto y vivir tranquilamente con su padre, si es que él también volvía.

_Tu eres mi hija y yo tu madre soy_

_Familia dividida que el tiempo separó_

_Hoy yo te cuide con todo corazón_

_Aunque falsa fuera, tu sonrisa al fin brillo._

Decidí hacer como si no supiera nada y hacer que aprovechara su día al máximo, pero a la hora de llegada, seré yo quien muera, moriré yo antes que ella... Lo juro.

_De nuevo otro ataque se lanzó_

_Preparada estás para morir_

_Más eso es lo que yo voy a evitar_

_Bueno soy tu madre y me debes de escuchar_

Jalé a Naya asiendo que se agachara para hablar con ella sin que nadie más escuchara:

-_Cambiaremos de ropa... Quiero que escapes de inmediato. Está bien, te pareces mucho a mi, nadie se dará cuenta._

_Ahora soy la princesa y tu puedes escapar_

_Todo está decidido, no debemos continuar_

_Con mi vida, la tuya salvaré_

_Si te van a señalar, me señalaran también_

Me paré, con la ropa de Naya, en frente a la puerta de la mansión esperando a que Akunadin me buscara... Lo cual fue rápido pronto vino por mi... Primero monologo un buen rato y yo me quedé quieta... mirando al suelo, para que no notara mi color de ojos. Pensando en cuando encontré a Naya o Akane...

_Finalmente el momento llegó_

_Una campana anunció tu fin_

_Y aun mirando hacia el piso_

_Solo hay una cosa que logro decir_

**P.O.V Normal**

-Hmp, aun así no ganarás -dijo Noir apretando los ojos viendo como una enredadera espinosa se acercaba rápidamente a ella... Cuando la última campanada sonó la enredadera le había desgarrado el costado.

Una chica de ojos violetas con capucha caía de rodillas con la cara empapada de lágrimas... Una amiga de su madre se acercó a ella.

-Noir estás bien? -dijo ella, la chica no contestó.

Yugi levantó su rostro dejando ver sus ojos violetas, llorando, dejando sorprendidos a todos... Entonces lo vieron... La capucha que llevaba la chica que fue atravesada, no dejaba ver su cabello, pero cuando calló al suelo, la capucha también, dejando ver un cabello negro con franjas rojas... Al menos Akunadin se había ido antes de notar la diferencia... De la chica malherida en el piso... Debían hacer algo, el golpe no la había matado pero, estaba muriendo desangrada.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

Yo: Muy emotivo...

Inner: que horror, me diste cáncer.

Yo: jódete! Bueno eso es todo por ahora, los veo en el siguiente cap.

watch?v=cqYIAT0RIiQ


	5. 5 No te Dejaré

Siguiente cap! Yey. Inner: juro que odio que ta haya ido tan bien en los promedios. Yo: mentira... solo pasé, a penas pero pasé. Inner: aun así, si te quitaban la laptop no podrías seguir escribiendo. Yo: Y? sabes que siempre me las arreglo... Inner: Ok, si. Yo: jaja bueno comencemos con el cap.

No te Dejaré

Naya, se acercó corriendo, llorando a cantaros se acercó a su madre asustada mientras sus amigos yacían petrificados, de nuevo la escena de Noir muriendo aparecía. Sara calló de rodillas con la cabeza abajo mientras Tea se agachaba para consolarla. Los demás solo podían abrir mucho los ojos mirando impresionados.

Naya arrancó un parte de la capucha y trató de detener el sangrado, cuando notó que sangraba menos le pidió a Seto que la llevaran a algún lugar donde pudieran curarla, así que se fueron a la mansión mientras Joey llamaba a una ambulancia.

Al llegar recostaron a Noir, quien ya no tenía brillo alguno en sus ojos, en una cama... respiraba con mucha dificultad y Seto se acercó para tomarle la mano mientras llegaba la ambulancia. Al llegar todos salieron de la habitación mientras los doctores la revisaban y la vendaban mejor para que no perdiera más sangre... Luego de un rato, la chica se calmó, claro no podía ni moverse por lo que decidió dormirse.

Al despertar se sentía débil... Seguía sin poder moverse sin sentir un dolor punzante, pero debía agradecer que solo fue un costado, si hubiera sido en el estómago ya estuviera muerta, tuvo suerte.

-Es mi culpa... -dijo Naya mientras hablaba con los demás en la sala -No quería que esto pasara... Ahora por mi causa, mi madre está a punto de morir -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Basta... No es tu culpa -dijo Tea.

-Tea tiene razón... Debí haberla protegido mejor -dijo Seto mirando al suelo haciendo que todos se impresionaran.

-_Yugi, quiero verla -_dijo el Faraón desde el interior del rompecabezas, la angustia de notaba en su voz así que Yugi no dijo nada y caminó hacia la habitación y estando en frente a la puerta, cambio de lugar con el Faraón.

El chico entró cuidadosamente en la habitación y vio que la chica trataba de volverlo a ver pero no podía por el dolor, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó Yami mientras tomaba su mano.

-Adolorida... y derrotada -contestó la chica mirando al techo -Debieron dejarme morir... Así acabaría todo y ustedes estarían a salvo.

-Pero y que hay de Naya? La dejarías?

-Con tal de que esté intacta, sí... -contestó mientras lo miraba -Mira, Yami... a pesar de ser muy joven desarrollé un sentimiento muy maternal hacia ella, sacrificarse por su hija, es algo que toda madre haría... Pero debo confesar que siempre hay cosas y personas que no quiero dejar...

-Sí pero, no por eso significa que tu debas morir.

-Él está aquí por mi... No sé que hice en el pasado, pero le disgustó y es injusto que ustedes tengan que pagar por mis errores.

-Sí es por eso, te aseguró que yo podría ganar premios por ponerlos en peligro por asuntos del pasado... -dijo haciendo que la chica riera un poco y luego se quejara por el dolor -Es decir, si fuera por eso yo ya debería haber muerto... Pero ambos tenemos una misión en este tiempo... Y te prometo, en cuanto recuerde quién soy, podremos volver a nuestra época...

-Cómo es que siempre eres tan optimista? -preguntó la chica sonriendo.

-Jaja... Por cierto... Kaiba, estaba muy preocupado por ti... Quieres que lo llame? -dijo el chico mientras su mirada se tornaba sombría.

-No hace falta... Solo, cuando salgas, dile que me siento mejor... -contestó Noir. El Faraón se levantó pero ella lo detuvo -Pero, por favor, no te vayas aun... No quiero quedarme sola. -dijo con una mirada asustada que hizo que el chico se sonrojara y asintiera con la cabeza.

Yami se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y conversaron hasta de un momento a otro ambos se quedaron dormidos...

**En el sueño de Noir:**

Ella se veía a sí misma tirada en el suelo de un lugar desconocido, vestida con una falda negra egipcia y un top celeste con arreglos dorados... Alguien corría hacia ella y la tomaba entre sus brazos, no identificaba quien era...

-Porqué lo hiciste? -preguntó la persona que la tenía en brazos.

-No quería que termináramos así... Me salvaste en una ocasión... Ahora me toca a mí... -dijo ella -Solo te pido que... encuentres a Kisara y la protejas... Es la única familia que me queda...

-No, porqué tu seguirás aquí para protegerla... Te juró, que no te dejaré morir...

Ella sonrío al comentario de esa persona, lastimosamente eso fue todo lo que logró ver...

**Fin del sueño:**

Cuando despertó el Faraón no estaba... Miró hacia todos lados, claro como su cuerpo de lo permitiera, pero no había rastros de él en la habitación. Se incorporó con una mueca de dolor y caminó con dificultad. Pasó por el pasillo mirando en los cuartas para informarse de como estaban todos: En uno dormían Tristán, Mokuba y Joey, en el otro Tea, Sara y Naya, esta última con lágrimas en los ojos... Lo que más le llamo la atención era que el último cuarto, el cuarto de Seto estaba vacío, tampoco había señales de Yugi...

-_Seguramente Seto debe estar trabajando y tal vez Yugi ya se fue... -_pensó la chica, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando escuchó un horrible ruido en la sala... Bajo en silencio y con cuidado para ver de que se trataba, lista para activar el Broche del Milenio si era necesario, se acercó lentamente en la cuando lo que vio la dejó helada: Kaiba estaba sosteniendo a Yugi por la camisa, no, era a Yami...

Ambos tenían mala cara, obviamente habían estado discutiendo y eso los llevó a una pelea, por suerte logró ocultarse antes de que la vieran.

-No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar -dijo Kaiba con la mirada llena de odio.

-Es mi amiga... Además, de qué tienes miedo, Kaiba? -contestó Yami haciendo que Kaiba lo soltara bruscamente.

-Hmp, no creas que me siento inseguro... -dijo el oji-azul cruzado de brazos -simplemente ella es mi novia, no necesitamos un tercero.

-De qué hablas?

-Cómo si no te dieras cuenta... Eres muy evidente, claro supongo que ella no lo ha notado debido a todo por lo que está pasando, pero de igual manera; para una pareja solo se necesitan dos... Si piensas seguir estorbando, aléjate de ella! -Esas últimas palabras dejaron al Faraón helado, claro no era el único, también a la chica que escuchaba a escondidas...

De un momento a otro la chica se comenzó a sentir mal, probablemente el tan solo observar esa discusión la había afectado, lo único que pudo hacer fue ir al baño sin que nadie la viera... Al llegar comenzó a toser descontroladamente, tapo su boca con su mano y al quitarla pudo ver un líquido rojo que ahora resbalaba por su mano... Tal vez no debió haberse levantado, pero bueno, aveces era muy curiosa. Aunque esta vez lamentaba haberlo sido, además de que ahora le dolía más la herida, ya no podría ver con los mismos ojos a Yami... Solo atinó a suspirar y salir de ahí... Llegó a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama mirando al techo.

Poco después Yugi entró a su habitación, no Yami, sino Yugi... Su cuerpo tenía algunos rasguños, pero la chica prefirió no decir nada.

-Oye, sé que escuchaste la pelea... -dijo sin rodeos el chico. -Ellos estaban peleando, pero yo pude verte.

-Yugi... Es verdad? Lo que dijo Seto? -preguntó la chica.

-No lo sé... A pesar de todo el Faraón tiene sus secretos -contestó Yugi. -Supongo que tu eras igual cuando compartías cuerpo con Sara...

-Hmm, creo que tienes razón, pero de igual forma, necesito saber si es cierto... -Dijo la chica cuando se dio cuenta de algo -Oye, él no está escuchando esta conversación?

-No... estaba muy cansado... -dijo Yugi buscando cambiar el tema. -Oye y... ahora qué harás? -dijo Yugi -es decir según Akunadin, Naya está muerta, pero recuerda que su objetivo inicial era matarte a ti.

-Dile que estaba tan deprimida por la muerte de Naya que me suicide -dijo la chica en plan de broma.

-Jaja... Oye, no crees que deberías hablar con Kaiba? -preguntó Yugi cambiando de tema.

-Por ahora no... debe estar furioso -dijo la chica -luego le aclararé las cosas... Además, hay más de que preocuparnos que asuntos de pareja.

-Tienes razón.

-Pero, con la que debo hablar es con Naya... En cuanto se despierte le hablaré, no se veía para nada bien -comentó la chica.

-Es verdad, estaba muy preocupada.

-Bueno, por ahora vamos a buscar algo de comer me muero de hambre y no me gusta depender de las sirvientas... Además que deben haber huido jaja -dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación.

Llegaron a la cocina y prepararon pizza para todos, si tal vez era estúpido pensar en pizza en su situación pero, necesitaban distraerse de una manera u otra. Dejaron la pizza en la mesa mientras enfriaba y se pusieron a hablar de cosas triviales, cuando estuvo fría fueron a despertar a sus amigos. Naya casi ahoga a Noir del abrazo que le dio al verla bien... Es decir, todo estaba en orden, lo difícil le tocaría a la chica de ojos carmesí al encontrarse en frente a la puerta de la oficina de su novio. Suspiró poniendo una mano en su pecho y entró al mismo tiempo que tocaba la puerta.

-Seto... Vamos abajo Yugi y yo preparamos pizza -dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que el chico se levantara de la silla y acercaba a ella para besarla -_Después de todo no fue tan terrible... -_pensó la chica aliviada.

-Las cosas que me haces hacer... -dijo Seto saliendo junto con la chica, puesto que era la primera vez que bajaba por algo como eso, bueno era un genio que manejaba una compañía, tenía mucho tiempo.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras y se sentaron una al lado del otro y comenzaron a comer... Para Seto era extraña, tenía a su novia a su lado y a la hija de ella en la silla del frente... Pero al menos sabía disimular.

Todos estaban tan distraídos que no se daban cuenta de que una enredadera delgada se formaba en las paredes traseras de la mansión y subía hacia las ventanas...

Pasaron 3 días, las heridas de Noir aun no sanaban, pero ya no le molestaban tanto... Aun no decía nada sobre la pelea que escuchó entre Seto y Yami... Tal vez era mejor así. La enredadera estaba a punto de llegar a la ventana y nadie lo notaba... Poco a poco se fue estirando y alcanzó la ventana... de una parte de la enredadera brotó una flor, negra con innumerables espinas a su alrededor, la flor se abrió y dejó ver un ojo, el cual miraba a través de la habitación de Noir... En ese preciso instante Noir y Naya entraron hablando y riendo un poco...

-Está Viva! -gritó con enojo Akunadin, desde una cueva donde controlaba la enredadera. -Esa maldita...

Akunadin, pensó y decidió que sería mejor acabar directamente con Noir, pero debía idear un plan para que Naya no se diera cuenta...

-Claro, veneno! -dijo el viejo mientras buscaba un frasco con un líquido rojo.

A la semana después, justo cuando todos creyeron que Akunadin no aparecería, este último llevó a cabo su plan, entró por una ventana y le puso el veneno al café que Noir estaba bebiendo... Un poco después la chica comenzó a toser sangre, todos preocupados se acercaron, solo vieron la taza de café tirada, Seto la recogió y olió su interior.

-Veneno... -dijo Seto sorprendido

-Déjame ver! -dijo Naya mientras Seto le daba la taza, ella analizó el veneno (Yo: ojo, solo a vista LOL) -Akunadin... -terminó de decir con una gran cantidad de ira en su voz.

Recostaron a la chica en la cama y se fueron: Tea, Mokuba y Tristán buscaban alguna cura o algo parecido, Joey, Seto y Naya se fueron a buscar a Akunadin, Yugi se quedó cuidando de la chica.

-_Yugi, de verdad quiero verla en persona..._

-Debo recordarte que ya van más de 3 veces que hago esto por ti...

-_Lo sé, pero imagino que debes entender que ella significa mucho para mí. -_dijo el Faraón.

-Sí y por eso lo hago -dijo cambiando de lugar con el Faraón.

En cuanto, por fin, pudo ver a la chica, le tomó una mano...

-Estaba muy asustado... -dijo el chico para la chica que seguía dormida -Por favor, no te vayas... Eres muy fuerte no puedes terminar así... -continuó con la mirada hacia al piso.

La chica entre sueños fruncía el ceño por el dolor, mientras más le dolía, más apretaba la mano de Yami.

-Te juró que no te dejaré sola... Solo no me dejes -dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica quien abrió ligeramente los ojos, fue extraño, al verlo, el corazón se le aceleró y recordó a alguien, pero no sabía quien era, ni porque ese nombre retumbaba en su cabeza.

-A...At...e... -dijo con dificultad la chica tocando la mejilla del chico antes de perder sus energías hasta para hablar. El chico abrió sus ojos con sorpresa... Qué había dicho? No entendía lo que pasaba pero puso la mano de Noir en la cama y la arropó. El resto del día lo paso cuidando de ella y pensando en lo que había tratado de decir...

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido en un silla, al dormirse soñó con una chica que estaba en el suelo, parecía estar herida, no mucho, al menos no externamente. Él se le acercaba y la tomaba entre sus brazos... En ese momento, despertó y vio a la chica dormida en frente suyo... Tomó con fuerza su mano y volvió a dormir. Lo que menos quería era que ese momento acabara.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yo: bueno, luego de un tiempo aquí está la conti.

Inner: no jodas pensé que te retirabas.

Yo: Mira te vienes jodiendo.

Inner: *pokerface*

Yo: eso es todo por ahora, los veo en el siguiente cap. No fumen!

Inner: WTF!


	6. Se descubre

Yo: Ola k ase. Inner: no empieces con eso. Yo: LOL... Bueno he aquí un nuevo cap espero subirlo rápido por que en realidad, en lo que tardo en escribirlos se me va mucho tiempo. Inner: no es cierto nunca hace nada! Yo: cierra el hocico... Bueno comencemos con el cap.

Se Descubre

Un anciano se encontraba dando vueltas dentro de una cueva pensando en como una persona como Noir, podría sobrevivir a un veneno como aquel... La duda lo intrigaba, era raro, se suponía que la chica debía estar muerta. Decidió activar la enredadera para ver que pasaba con la chica, pudo ver que leía un libro mientras un chico de cabello tricolor entraba con una bandeja de comida, ella se sonreía y se quedaban hablando mientras ella comía.

-Ese... es chico que guarda el Rompecabezas del Milenio y... El espíritu del Faraón! -exclamó Akunadin -Será que...? No, no puede ser... Esa niña no se atrevería a decir nada... O si?

De repente pudo ver fuera de la enredadera, la reencarnación de su hijo y otros chicos llegaban a hacerle frente... Decidió irse, al menos por ese momento, ahora debía destruir al Faraón. Así que se fue antes de que los alguien más pudiera verlo, para planear su nuevo ataque.

**En la mansión:**

Llegaba Kaiba junto con Joey, Naya y Sara (perdón olvide mencionar que también iba. Inner: LOL), no llegaban de muy buen humor puesto que no habían encontrado nada. Seto se dirigió a la habitación de Noir a ver como estaba, por fortuna Yugi estaba dormido en su propio cuarto, nadie quería que hubiera otra pelea. En cuanto llegó se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor... Aun siento molestias en mi garganta y paso muy mareada pero no ha empeorado -dijo Noir mientras apretaba la mano de su novio. -Encontraron algo?

-No... buscamos por todas partes y no lo hayamos, no pudo haber ido muy lejos... Debe estar en movimiento -dijo Seto analizando la situación. -Cómo se dio cuenta de que Naya seguía viva?

-No lo sé... Pero tal vez no se dio cuenta... -comentó la chica -recuerda que su objetivo era acabar con migo... tal vez me vio a mi pero no a Naya y creyó que tenía pista libre para matarme.

-Puede ser... Pero te recuerdo que estos días ustedes dos han estado muy juntas ya que no saben que pasará después.

-Tienes razón... Y además, si averiguo eso, pronto se dará cuenta de que no he muerto con el veneno... Es probable que vuelva a atacar. -dijo la chica con una mirada preocupada, no quería que sus amigas salieran lastimados.

-Prométeme que si ataca, te esconderás...

-Lo prometo, pero si no tengo otra opción, saldré... -dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos mientras Seto solo suspiraba; de verdad que era terca, pero por eso la quería tanto, así que asintió con la cabeza y depositó un beso en sus labios para luego salir de la habitación.

Poco después entró Yugi.

-Yugi.. probablemente Akunadin ataque otra vez... -comentó la chica -por eso, quiero que, si ataca, uses esto... Así una parte de mi estará acompañándolos durante la batalla -dijo dándole una carta de Duelo de Monstruos.

-Tu Ángel de Alas Negras! -dijo sorprendido Yugi -De verdad quieres que lo use? -preguntó a lo que la chica sintió con una sonrisa.

-Confío en que tu sabrás usarla... -dijo mientras Yugi sonreía. -Pero ten cuidado, no soportaría que alguien más saliera lastimado por mi causa.

-No te preocupes... Pronto va a acabar.

Finalmente, el esperado ataque llegó... Akundin destrozaba edificios con su enredadera... Todos salieron a combatir, a excepción de Noir, claro.

-Dejen de ocultarla! Ya sé que está viva! -dijo Akunadin.

-Jaja te confundiste... A quien casi matas fue a mi madre... Yo siempre estuve intacta y te haré pagar por lo que nos has hecho a ambas -dijo Naya con una mirada cargada de odio.

-Tu también estás confundida, princesita... Ahora ni tú ni tu madre son mi objetivo... -dijo Akunadin con arrogancia - Pero si para alcanzarlo debo acabar con ustedes; qué así sea! -dijo lanzando su enredadera contra Naya, pero Noir apareció de repente con la barrera del Broche del Milenio activada.

-No tocarás a ninguno de nosotros -dijo Noir.

-Ahora Akunadin, date por vencido... Ahora tenemos la fuerza de 2 artículos del milenio, no puedes vencer -dijo Joey.

-Por eso, sugiero que esta pelea sea justa -comenzó Akunadin -pelearemos uno a uno... Conforme vayan perdiendo mi oponente será remplazado por alguno de ustedes.

-Y si tu pierdes? -preguntó Seto.

-No creo que pase, pero si pierdo, regresaré a mi tiempo y los dejaré en paz... -dijo Akunadin y todo se quedó en silencio -Ahora, quiero que mi primer oponente sea el alma del Faraón -dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Yugi-Oh! -dijo Yugi cambiando de lugar con el Faraón -Bien, comencemos!

La batalla empezó... Ambos perdían cartas poco a poco, el Faraón se concentraba cada vez más en el juego, al igual que Noir... Akunadin veía que pronto tendría una oportunidad perfecta, así que se mantuvo observando la concentración de Yami. Hubo un momento en el que todos se vieron absortos en el juego, Akunadin lanzó su enredadera contra el Faraón enrollándolo hasta que casi se quedaba sin aire.

-Akunadin, qué es lo que buscas con esto? -preguntó Sara, sin embargo Akunadin no quitaba su mirada de Naya, quien miraba asustada la escena.

-Si quieren ganarme, vengan por su amigo... -dijo Akunadin -me quedaré aquí, ustedes deciden: Pueden salvarlo, dejar que muera o retarme y hacer que lo mate... -dijo apretando más fuerte la enredadera haciendo que Yami se quedara cada vez más sin aire.

Todos pensaban en que hacer... Algunos, como Naya, nada vez veían atemorizados... Pronto Akunadin se cansó y comenzó a apretar la enredadera de una forma increíble, causando que el chico soltara gritos de dolor... Naya no pudo aguantar más...

-No, Papá! -gritó cerrando fuertemente los ojos para luego taparse la boca, se había descubierto solo... Noir volteó a verla lentamente con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No puede ser... -dijo Tea en susurro.

Incluso Yami con sus últimas fuerzas, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se quedó mirando hacia Naya, pronto, como un auto-reflejo, Noir y Yami se voltearon a ver haciendo que los ojos de uno se encontraran con los del otro, se miraron así por un rato; él con la mirada cansada, que demostraba dolor pero al mismo tiempo tristeza y ella con ojos confundidos, con sorpresa y timidez... Naya le dijo papá a Yami... Osea, él era el padre de su hija...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yo: Wooo, al fin terminé, estoy cansada

Inner: de qué?

Yo: pues... de hacer estúpido.

Inner: eso si te lo creo.

Yo: bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, dejen review... Si quieren...

Inner: nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...


	7. Una historia juntos

Hoy no tengo nada que decir así que vayamos al grano XD... Ah, casi lo olvido, este cap tendrá muuuuuchoooos Flash Backs cof solodos cof , pero son esenciales para que entienda así que... Léanlo! Bueno, ahora sí comenzamos.

Una Historia Juntos

Noir no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras miraba los ojos violetas del chico y volteaba a ver los de su hija... Era una estúpida! Cómo no lo había notado?... Tenían los mismos ojos...

Akunadin soltó una carcajada, había logrado su cometido. Poco a poco aflojó el agarre de la enredadera y dejó que Yami cayera al suelo. Todos se acercaron a ver como estaba, excepto Noir, quién aun seguía impactada...

-Supongo que será mejor si ven su pasado... -dijo una voz en el collar que llevaba Naya en el cuello.

**Flash Back:**

Ikki! -dijo una chica de 17 años y cabello negro con franjas rojas entrando a un gran salón en un palacio.

-Si... princesa...?

-Por favor, deja las formalidades... Somos hermanos, después de todo...

-Bueno... Qué necesitas? -preguntó el chico de 20 años mirando a su hermana menor.

-Has visto a Kisara?

-Qué, no ha regresado? -dijo Ikki, la chica lo miró confundida -Ayer dijo que iba a ir al pueblo terrestre... Supuse que ya habría vuelto.

Al escuchar "Pueblo Terrestre" La chica se alarmó, su melliza había ido al territorio del Faraón Atem... Inmediatamente dijo a su hermano que prepara dos caballos y partieron a buscarla.

-_No sé, qué podría pasar... Siempre nos han odiado por nuestro color de piel y nuestras creencias... _

El viaje fue largo, pero al fin consiguieron llegar... Era de noche, cuando se escuchó el ruido de un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

-Kisara! -gritó la chica -Ángel de Alas Negras! -dijo haciendo aparecer a su monstruo.

Los habitantes tenían miedo y huyeron, solo se escuchaban ambos monstruos...

Pasó otro día y Noir se estaba cansando... Usó su Broche para rastrear a Kisara y eso la llevo a donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla contra Akunadin. Al llegar, fijo su mirada en un chico... Ojos azul oscuro, piel morena y mirada seria, justo como había hablado Kisara de su salvador cuando era niña. En ese momento no se contuvo más y atacó. El joven se sorprendió pero se mantuvo firme, Ikki observaba detrás de una pared.

-Dónde está Kisara? -preguntó la chica con furia, Seth la miró confundido -Kisara! Ojos azules, mi edad y un largo cabello blanco -describió harta de rodeos, Seth al fin comprendió, pero no dijo nada...

-Princesa ***** (Ahí va su verdadero nombre pero no lo puse ya que es lo que ella y Yami están escuchando y viendo en su mente)

-Tiempo sin vernos Faraón...

Akunadin la interrumpió y la estampo contra la pared...

Pronto, logró conseguir 7 Artículos del Milenio y los colocó en su lugar... Pero no funcionaba...

-Por qué? -preguntó Akunadin confundido.

-Tal vez... por que te falta uno... -dijo Noir mostrando su broche -Akunadin con ira trató de quitárselo pero Ikki se interpuso y bloqueó el ataque.

La batalla siguió, lastimosamente Ikki cayó muerto, Noir pudo recuperarse y ayudó a pelear con sed de venganza por Ikki, pero un ataque de Akunadin se desvió y fue directo al Faraón, en un auto-reflejo se lanzó para cubrir el ataque y este le dio a ella dejándola en el suelo... El Faraón corrió hacia ella y la tomó en brazos.

-Porqué lo hiciste? -preguntó el Faraón apartando un mechón de pelo del rostro de la chica.

-Nuestros reinos han sido... enemigos por años... Yo... no quería que tu y yo termináramos así... Me salvaste la vida en una ocasión... Ahora me toca a mí -dijo recordando como la había salvado de morir a manos de los aldeanos a sus 13 años. -Solo te pido... que encuentres a Kisara y la protejas... Es la única familia que me queda.

-No, porque tú seguirás aquí para protegerla... Te juró, que no te dejaré morir...

Cuando al fin la primera parte de la batalla terminó ella se dirigió, junto con el Faraón hacia donde estaban Kisara y Seth... Pero llegaron tarde al llegar, Kisara estaba muerta en los brazos de Seth... *****, cayó de rodillas al suelo y lloró por primera vez en toda la batalla... El Faraón se acercó a ella y sorpresivamente, esta empezó a llorar en su hombro.

Cuando al fin derrotaron a la oscuridad, la princesa de Los Nuevos Atlantianos, se quedó en El Cairo durando unas semanas... Aun no estaba segura de si podía confiar en las personas del lugar pero no importaba, se pasaba el día mirando por un balcón recordando a sus hermanos.

-*****, tengo una petición que hacerte -dijo el Faraón entrando a la habitación. -Pero primero, te gusta este lugar?

-Es hermoso... Pero, es una lástima que el clima sea tan caluroso... En el Nuevo Atlantis era más frío -contestó la chica -Y cuál era la petición?

-Más bien era una... propuesta... -dijo el Faraón rascando su nuca nerviosamente -Quería saber... Porqué no te quedas a vivir aquí, en el palacio? -la pregunta tomó a la chica por sorpresa.

-Yo... Lo siento -dijo la chica -No puedo dejar a mi reino desprotegido... -dijo con la mirada en el suelo -si estuviera en otra situación, te diría que sí. -el chico bajo su mirada al suelo.

-Cuándo planeas irte?

-No lo sé...

-Y cuánto tiempo más te quedaras?

-No lo sé...

-De verdad no puedes quedarte?

-No lo sé...

-Porqué contestas a todo "No lo sé"

-Maldita sea ****! -gritó la chica desesperada -No entiendes que yo no quiero irme?! -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos -Pero debo hacerlo...

-No necesariamente... Quédate un tiempo más del planeado -dijo el chico.

-Y mas o menos, cuánto?

-2 años... -dijo el chico.

-Qué?! -preguntó la chica. -Porqué?

-En dos años, lo sabrás...

Pasó un año y 9 meses... Aun la princesa no entendía nada... Se fue haciendo más cercana al Faraón hasta que un día... Ambos salieron a pasear a caballo, el Faraón la llevo a un hermoso lugar... (no sé que poner, lo dejo a su criterio LOL), charlaron un rato, por alguna razón el Faraón estaba muy nervioso y su compañera lo notó, pero no dijo nada. De repente, cuando ella se puso en pie, el chico de ahora 19 años se arrodilló en frente de ella.

-*****, no es muy fácil para mí expresarme... Pero contigo, siempre fue diferente -dijo el chico tomando una pequeña caja -*****, quisieras ser mi reina? -dijo abriendo la cajita mostrando un anillo con un pequeño diamante en medio.

La chica se cubrió la boca y una lágrimas inundaron sus ojos... Luego sonrió, aun con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazó al chico quedando ambos en el suelo...

-Eso significa que si? -preguntó el chico a lo que la chica rió y se abrazó más fuerte a él.

**Fin del Flash Back:**

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que habían visto, ninguno decía nada y o hacía nada... Solo se quedaron mirándose fijamente...

-Eso significa que ellos, técnicamente son... Marido y mujer -dijo Joey.

Seto frunció notablemente el ceño ante el último comentario...

-Pero no entiendo... Que hizo ella para que te quieras vengar?! -gritó Sara enjada viendo a Akunadin.

-Bueno... Supongo que seré yo quién les muestre eso -dijo Akunadin.

**Flash Back:**

Una bella chica se encontraba llorando mientras miraba por las ventanas del palacio en donde se encontraba en ese momento... Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas al recordar a su hermana sin vida en sus ojos.

-Disculpe... -dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Sí...

-Quería disculparme... por lo de su hermana -dijo el joven apretando los puños. -Debí haberla protegido...

-No fue tu culpa... Si hubiera llegado a tiempo! -dijo la chica cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-Quiero que sepa que yo... de verdad quise a su hermana -dijo el chico.

-No hace falta que lo digas... -respondió la chica -Se notaba en tu mirar, aquel día... Ah y... puedes tutearme, no me gusta tanta formalidad. -dijo con un mirar cálido que le produjo muchos recuerdos al chico.

El joven asintió y salió de la habitación con la cabeza abajo.

-_Se parecen... Se parecen mucho -_dijo recordando que la mirada de Kisara era igual a la de su hermana, luego analizó y se dio cuenta de que tenían la misma sonrisa y las mismas facciones, solo que ***** las presentaba de una manera más fría y seria.

El espíritu de Akunadin, que ahora vivía dentro de su hijo, presenció la escena y pudo ver en los ojos de la chica una pizca de rencor y odio, no sabía hacía quien proyectaba ese odio pero debía averiguarlo... Casualmente una vez escuchó que la chica guardaba rencor al Faraón por haberla abandonado hace años en una batalla y vio su oportunidad: si hacía que esa mujer uniera fuerzas con su hijo, ambos desterrarían al Faraón y podrían tomar el control de esa tierra, era un plan perfecto, pero no contaba con que Seth, realmente se enamorara de ella y que ella olvidara el rencor y se enamorara del Faraón...

Una semana después de la propuesta de matrimonio del Faraón, Seth se topó a la chica quien caminaba por uno de los pasillos del palacio, no pudo aguantar más y la arrinconó contra una pared para luego besarla... La chica estaba sorprendida pero logró separarse.

-Qué haces? -preguntó la chica empujándolo.

-*****, yo... Lo siento es solo que... -trató de explicar el chico hasta que se llenó de valor -No puedo ocultarlo más! *****, yo te amo! Y no soporto la idea de que pienses casarte con el Faraón! -la chica se relajó y negó con la cabeza.

-No... Seth, te equivocas -dijo con una mirada algo triste -lo que tu amas de mi, es el recuerdo de Kisara... -terminó de decir haciendo que el chico abriera mucho los ojos -Lo siento, pero yo amo al Faraón y tu amaste a mi hermana... Eres una gran persona y por eso Kisara te amaba... No podría hacerle eso a mi hermana...

Akunadin, desde el cuerpo de su hijo, se llenó de furia y juró vengarse de esa chica que había arruinado sus planes...

**Fin del Flash Back:**

-Esto, no puede ser... -dijo Noir -Porqué no dijiste nada? -preguntó mirando a Naya.

-Era my difícil para mí... Es un tema muy delicado. Sabes lo complicado que hubiera sido, si les dijera que son mis padres?! -contestó la oji-violeta con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero... tu sabías que eso era importante para nosotros... -dijo por primera vez Yami.

-Sí pero, si lo llegaban a saber, tal vez no llegarían como esposos, si no distantes el uno del otro... y.. y yo... No quiero tener una familia rota! -gritó la joven con desesperación -He vivido 13 años sin un padre y una madre... Cuando ellos volvieran yo quería estar con ellos, como una familia.

Yami y Noir se volvieron a ver... Qué debían hacer? Como todo padre querían la felicidad de su hija, pero... Noir estaba con otra persona... La situación era simplemente confusa... Debían elegir, o su felicidad, la de su hija o la de Akunadin...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yo: Listo! Por ahora...

Inner: no jodas, me tenía amordazada todo el pinche capitulo.

Yo: es que no quería que hablaras pendejadas... Bueno quiero avisar que me voy a taradr un poco con la conti porque dentro de poco comienzo examenes... Maldito colegio!

Inner: y va obligada a pasar...

Yo: digamos que no me llama la atención la historia... (En clase: a mi que putas me importa que Cristobal Colón descubriera Costa Rica) Jeje...

Inner: si... se nota.

Yo: bueno eso es todo por ahora... Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, si mes padres no me estrellan la laptop contra la pared... Nos leemos después!


	8. Decisión, Tomada?

Yo: Holaaa, ya volví. Inner: lastimosamente así es. Yo: bueno de iba a tener que volver algún día así que... Aquí estoy! Inner: prefiero que me aten a un poste y me golpeen con un fierro en la cara. Yo: pues vamos, ya consigo el fierro. Inner: *pokerface* Yo: bueno comencemos para luego ir a mutilar a esta loca con el fierro!

Decisión, tomada?

Yami y Noir se miraban fijamente esperando a que uno dijera algo, suplicándose con la mirada que buscaran algo para salir de esa situación tan incómoda y también para buscar que hacer, es decir: ahora resulta que estaban casados hace 5000 años y tuvieron una hija, que llegó desde el pasado para unirlos... Era mucha información, no podían procesar tanto, en especial con Akunadin allí.

-Esto es ridículo -habló Seto -No me importa lo hayan sido estos dos, Noir está conmigo, este es el presente el pasado está en el olvido. -los demás trataban de digerir las palabras de Seto.

-Es cierto... -dijo Noir en voz baja, pero sus amigos pudieron escuchar y voltearon a verla con sorpresa en sus ojos -Ya lo que pasó es pasado, yo y Seto estamos juntos y la verdad es que tenemos muchos planes... -continuó la chica seriamente -perdóname Naya, pero es otro tiempo, otras vidas y me atrevo a pensar que otras personas... -Seto mostró una sonrisa triunfal ante el comentario de su novia -Yami, sé que tu me entenderás...

-Pero madre...

-No, Naya -dijo Yami -tu madre tiene razón... Ella ya hizo su vida aquí...

-No entiendes, no puedes regresar si no vas con ella -dijo Naya preocupada por la actitud de sus padres, de repente el collar que llevaba empezó a brillar dejando ver la figura que una joven de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, se acercó a Noir y pareció que solo estuvieran ellas dos en ese lugar, a pesar de que los demás observaban atentamente.

-Kaede... -dijo Noir impresionada.

-No, Kisara, querida hermana -respondió la joven -No hay mucho tiempo, debes entrar en razón, estás más confundida de lo que pensé... Piensa, con el corazón... quien, de verdad, es a quién amas...

-No puede responderte a eso, aun no... Pero yo quiero a Seto y siendo sincera no muestro señales de cambiar!

-No mientas... Busca bien, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por tu hija...

-No lo entiendes... Estoy asustada! -dijo cayendo de rodillas al piso.

-Lo sé... al parecer no solo tienes la apariencia de un chica de 16, si no también el corazón de una... Suerte, has lo que dije y encuentra a tu verdadero amor... -dijo Kisara desapareciendo.

-Si ya terminaron con la reunión... Es su turno "mi reina" -dijo Akunadin a Noir con sarcasmo en las últimas palabras.

-Acaba con migo! -contestó la chica sorprendiendo a todos -Vamos rápido! Si solo vienes por mi hazlo y deja a mis amigos en paz... Estoy demasiado confundida como para pensar normalmente, así que, qué esperas?

-Olvídalo! -dijo Seto colocándose en frente de su novia -adelante mátala y veras como te haré pagar...

-Mi propio hijo...

-No me importa, el pasado es pasado... -dijo Seto -has caso a eso y deja de meterte, no hacías falta aquí...

-Jaja, soy muy rencoroso y si esa chica no muere, toda la ciudad estará acabada -dijo Akunadin señalando a Noir. -Además, no puedo creer que defiendas a una chica como esa...

-Debo recordarte que en el pasado, ella tenía más poder que nosotros -dijo Seto haciendo enojar a Akunadin.

-Tu tenías todo para ser Faraón, si hubieras jugado mejor tus cartas habrías sido Faraón y podrías haberte casado! -dijo enojado, pero luego tomó aire y se calmó -Pero bueno, creo que es mejor que no hayas casado, con una zorra como esa.

El Mago Oscuro de Yami atacó de sorpresa a Akunadin dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-Vuelve a llamarla así y juró que te matare... -dijo el chico de ojos violetas.

-Aaaw -dijo Akunadin sarcásticamente -Así que eso es... Por eso la defiendes, por eso le das la razón... Tú si la amas...

-Ja, deja de distraernos! -dijo Joey -Te vamos a acabar sin importar cuantas mentiras digas!

-No Joey... Es cierto -dijo Yami volteando a ver a Noir -Noir, yo de verdad... Te amo -terminó de decir dejando a todos sorprendidos, a Seto con el ceño fruncido y a Noir con los ojos muy abiertos. Pronto Seto y Yami iniciaron un batalla de miradas que Akunadin no pudo dejar pasar.

-Jaja, a este paso no tendré que matarla... Ella misma se suicidará al ver su situación -se burló Akunadin al notar la mirada perdida de la chica.

-Ya esto harta! -dijo Naya sacando a su Ángel de Alas Negras -no te incumbe lo que pase aquí o no, esta es mi vida, lo único que has hecho es complicarla... -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos -estábamos tan bien... pero viniste tu a arruinarlo todo -dijo con ira haciendo que su carta atacara al anciano brutalmente y sin descanso alguno, sin darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar -Ya no resisto! -dijo dando un ataque final haciendo que Akunadin quedara desmayado en el suelo.

-Mamá... -dijo Naya con la boca abierta -_Sabía que era fuerte... Pero no pensé que tanto... Es más, ni siquiera sabía si conservaba todo su poder..._

Noir salió corriendo a su casa, a la cual hace tiempo no iba, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas... Llegó y fue al baño se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha intentando relajar sus músculos... En la ducha nadie la vería así que lloró todo lo que pudo allí hasta sentirse seca, las ganas de llorar seguían ahí pero al parecer estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir llorando. Tomó una toalla y salió de la ducha, agudizó su oído, ningún ruido, al parecer nadie había ido, bueno corrió tan rápido como pudo, tal vez no se dieron cuenta a donde se fue... Era mejor así se vistió, se puso una blusa blanca con mangas cortas, unos jeans y unas tenis rojas, puso el Broche del Milenio, tomó algo de dinero y su pasaporte... Salió por la ventana de su habitación por si acaso, en su cama había dejado una nota... Cuando estuvo afuera tomó un taxi que la llevara al aeropuerto... Se sentía cobarde, estaba huyendo, pero necesitaba pensar...\

**Un poco más tarde en casa de Sara y Noir:**

**-**Estás segura de que puede estar aquí? -preguntó Tristán a Sara.

-Es el único lugar dónde no hemos revisado... -contestó la chica subiendo las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Noir.

Seto y Yami estaban callados, enojados el uno con el otro (Inner: y como no XD) y preocupados por la peli-negra, pensando en como se encontraría pero un grito los sacó de sus pensamientos, fueron a la habitación de Noir a ver que ocurría y vieron a Sara llorando con una nota en las manos, Seto tomó la nota y Tea calmaba a Sara:

_Sara, lo lamento, supongo que tú seras la primera en leer esto pero,_

_a los demás, también lo siento..._

_No merezco su preocupación, solo necesito tiempo para pensar..._

_Volveré, algún día, no en mucho tiempo, cuando haya aclarado mi mente pero para que no se asusten estaré en Inglaterra._

_No vayan a buscarme, voy a estar bien, lo prometo._

_Seto: en especial a ti debo pedirte perdón... Aun mis planes contigo siguen en pie, al menos para mi..._

_Te prometo volver a buscarte..._

_Noir_

-Debo detenerla... -dijo Seto llamando la atención de todos -Se irá a Inglaterra, si no la paramos ya, se ira... Y seamos sinceros, con lo que acaba de pasar, no sabemos si alguno podrá aclarar su mente algún día...

-Es verdad -dijo Naya -incluso yo, tengo muchas preguntas, no sé si pueda terminar de responderlas alguna vez... Y mi madre debe tener el doble...

-Noir, se conoce bien así misma -dijo Sara -Ella sabe de lo que habla, aunque a veces lo pone codificado... Si, acaso, ella sabe de lo mucho que le costará responder a sus dudas, entonces, esa nota es... su despedida...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yo: OMFG, eso es todo por ahora! Casi no termino LOL.

Inner: últimamente no salgo en tus historias.

Yo: aprendí a controlarte Muajajaja, ahora no saldrás de mi mente a menos que yo te lo ordene.

Inner: Sip, debes dejar las drogas...

Yo: jaja, bueno supongo que corto aquí, muchas gracias por la espera y nos leemos después!


	9. La Propuesta

La Propuesta

Noir bajó del taxi que la dejo en frente del aeropuerto, el vuelo salía en 15 minutos, con suerte aun no habían leído la nota... Le dolía hacer eso claro, que sí. Pero estaba confundida. Debía ser sincera con ella misma: sentía algo por Yami, pero, aparentemente había dejado de sentirlo cuando inició su relación con Seto... Pero de por medio estaba su hija, la cual quería que ella y su padre, Yami, se juntaran y volvieran juntos al antiguo Egipto.

Se sentó a esperar su llamada para el vuelo, iría a Inglaterra, ahí al menos podría relajarse... Tomó un folleto que llevaba con sigo: le habían ofrecido una oferta de estudio en Inglaterra, ahí podría terminar sus estudios y pensar sobre lo sucedido, aunque sabía que no iba a volver a Japón, la nota había sido una vil mentira para no preocuparlos. Con suerte se olvidarían de ella y seguirían con sus vidas... Le preocupaba Naya, su hija... Suspiró, de verdad era correcto lo que estaba por hacer? No importaba, necesitaba todo el tiempo que su vida pudiera darle, sin importar si debía reencarnar para seguir pensando en su problema. Solo quería ser libre de una buena vez...

_-El cuerpo es como un castigo... Mantiene el alma encerrada hasta que llega la hora de morir, nos limita y no nos damos cuenta de que pasamos toda nuestra vida en un encierro... -_Pensó la chica -_pero, es el único encierro que se puede disfrutar..._

Por los altavoces anunciaron que el vuelo de Noir saldría en 10 minutos, por lo que se puso en pie para ir a tomar su vuelo, cuando un brazo la paró.

-Planeabas irte como si nada -dijo la voz a sus espaldas.

-Yami... -pronunció la chica con dificultad. El chico tenía una mirada dura y triste a la vez.

-Noir, sé que necesitas tiempo, pero trata de entendernos... A todos nosotros -dijo para luego sonrojarse un poco - Y... a nuestra hija.

-Nuestra... hija... -dijo Noir mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -Yami.. yo... perdóname... -dijo soltando la maleta.

-No hay nada que perdonar -respondió el chico levantando la barbilla de Noir. Por un momento sintió la tentación de besarla pero se contuvo.

-Quiero ir a casa... -dijo la chica -Pero no quiero que nadie me esté esperando allá...

-Todos los demás están en tu casa, excepto Seto, él está en el aeropuerto al otro lado de la ciudad... -dijo Yami. -deberías ir a disculparte.

-No sé si pueda... -dijo Noir cabizbaja.

-Tal vez no pero no puedes dejar que los demás se preocupen por ti -dijo Yami tendiéndole la mano a la chica. -Vamos...

Noir tomó la mano del chico y se fueron a casa de Sara.

Al llegar tocaron la puerta y Sara abrió.

-Noir... -dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos mientras la abrazaba.

-Perdóname, Sara... -respondió Noir llorando.

-Noir! -llamó Seto al ver a la chica, sin pensarlo caminó hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Lo lamento, Seto -dijo Noir correspondiendo al abrazo sin dejar de llorar.

-Mamá... -dijo Naya llorando también para luego abrazar a su madre -Todo es mi culpa! No debí haber venido -lloraba hasta que sintió las manos de su madre acariciarle el cabello.

-No fue tu culpa... Fue mía, por no pensar bien las cosas -tranquilizó Noir con una sonrisa triste. -Y Akunadin?

-Lo dejaste desmayado, lo dejamos con Ishizu para que pudiera enviarlo a su época o al menos mantenerlo al margen -habló Tristán.

-Noir, sé que tienes miles de preguntas que responder pero, creo que te sentirás mejor si primero te das una ducha -dijo Tea con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón... Necesito relajarme, así que... Porqué no? -contestó la peli-negra encogiéndose de hombros.

-Noir... En cuanto salgas... Quisiera que primero respondieras a mi pregunta... -dijo Seto preocupando un poco a la chica, pero al final accedió y se fue hacia el baño.

Unos 20 minutos después, Noir ya estaba lista y cambiada. Fue a hablar con los chicos pero Seto dijo que necesitaba hacerle la pregunta a solas... La chica cada vez se asustaba más, Seto era impredecible, quién sabe que podía llegar a preguntar.

-Qué pasa, Seto? -preguntó Noir con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Siento que... tengo la necesidad de decirte esto, antes de que algo más pase... -dijo Seto acercándose a la chica mientras rebuscaba algo entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta -Noir, sé que llevamos muy poco tiempo juntos, pero puedo asegurar que nadie me ha podido hacer sentir como tú lo haces... Eres muy importante para mí y por eso... Quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado... -dijo el oji-azul tomando una pequeña caja e inclinándose en frente de la chica -Noir, te casarías conmigo?

Noir se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba... Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Pero bueno! Debía tomar una decisión y ella había asegurado que en un futuro se casaría con Seto, sería los mismo pero más pronto... Lo que complicaba las cosas era que Yami sí la quería, Noir no quería lastimar lo pero ni ella misma sabía que sentía por el oji-violeta... Pronto entró en razón, no sabía a quien quería pero sabía que ir hacia el pasado nunca llevaba cosas buenas, lo único que hizo fue abalanzarse contra Seto y darle un beso en los labios haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso.

-Sí, Seto, me casaré contigo. -dijo Noir con seguridad y una sonrisa en el rostro. Ambas, en cierta forma, falsas pero debía confiar en sus decisiones y ella había elegido a Seto.

Seto la abrazó y aspiró el aroma de su cabello ocultando una pequeña sonrisa a través de este... Acababa de olvidar, por un momento, su papel de ricachón arrogante para confesarsele a Noir... Que ella aceptara fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

-Hay que avisarles a todos... -habló Noir algo entusiasmada. Seto asintió.

-Pero déjame ponerte el anillo -dijo Seto algo divertido ante la situación, de tanta emoción la chica se olvidó por completo del anillo.

Salieron a la sala tomados de la mano, Seto tenía su semblante habitual pero Noir se veía muy feliz aunque algo preocupada. Los demás trataron de analizar la situación, algo nuevo... Lo que fuera, entonces, Tea lo notó: el anillo que Noir llevaba.

-Ese anillo... -habló Tea llamando la atención de todos -No lo traías cuando llegaste -afirmó la oji-azul. Todos dirigieron su atención hacia Noir, era cierto y no era cualquier anillo, era uno de compromiso.

-Pues... nosotros... Etto... Decidimos, casarnos... -dijo Noir cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras esperaba la reacción de sus amigos.

-Qué? -gritaron todos, excepto Yami.

-Pero... madre... -dijo Naya.

-Por favor, Naya... De verdad me gustaría complacerte pero... las cosas no son como en el pasado... -dijo Noir, Yami bajo la cabeza.

-Está bien madre... yo... lo entenderé... -habló Naya con dificultad, trató de apoyar a su madre -Pero... si mi padre no vuelve contigo al pasado, su misión no estará completada.

-Debe haber una forma... -habló Seto.

-La hay... -dijo Naya luego de pensarlo un poco, le dolía, sí pero trató de pensar en la felicidad de su madre. -Mi padre debe volver con alguien de familia de la realeza y con sangre atlantiana... Ambas cualidades que yo poseo... Puedo volver con mi padre, fingiendo ser tu...

-Naya... harías eso? -preguntó Noir conmovida, Naya asintió.

-Supongo que está decidido -dijo Seto... Los demás comenzaron a felicitarlos por el compromiso, Noir tenía una sonrisa y Seto su semblante normal.

Yami salió de la casa a tomar aire, Noir lo siguió.

-Yami! -llamó la chica haciendo que el chico volteara a verla - Yo... lamento no poder corresponderte... -dijo la chica bajando la cabeza.

-No importa... Felicidades por tu compromiso -respondió Yami fríamente.

-Por favor Yami... Solo olvidemos esto, sí? -suplicó la chica -Quiero que todo esté bien entre nosotros... No quiero que te apartes de mi por eso... -dijo la chica al momento de ir a apoyar su mano en el hombro del chico quien la tomó y dando la vuelta la arrinconó contra una pared.

-No sabes, cuánto me duele esto... Yo tampoco quiero que te apartes de mi... -dijo Yami acariciando el cabello de la chica -Créeme que estoy pensando seriamente en raptarte... -dijo algo divertido -Te amo, Noir... Pero entiendo que ya tengas tu vida junto con Kaiba...

-Yo... lo lamento, Yami... -dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos -Sólo quiero que, cuando vuelvas junto con Naya... Cuides de ella... Sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte pero... aquí hay personas a quiénes amo como Sara o... Seto.

-Además, ahora tienes a alguien que te sujeta a este lugar... -agregó Yami.

-Sí pero... también está mi hija, que me sujeta al pasado... Es mejor no pensar en eso, yo solo quiero... seguir adelante...

-Aunque te cause daño?

-No lo sé... A veces quisiera olvidar todo... Pero no puedo, yo misma no me lo permito y aun así me siento tan apegada a este lugar que... -dijo antes de esconder la cara entre sus manos y comenzar a llorar -Estoy confundida...

-Estoy seguro... de que, con la decisión que acabas de tomar, podrás estar más tranquila -dijo Yami tratando de calmarla.

-Si pero... y Naya? No quiero que ella sufra...

-No lo hará... Ella también quiere tu felicidad, Noir...

-Tal vez tengas razón... Es mejor que volvamos con los demás, no quiero que Seto se preocupe -dijo Noir con una sonrisa falsa, no estaba segura del camino que había tomado pero ya había elegido. Entró a la casa seguida de Yami.

**Esa noche:**

La mansión Kaiba estaba completamente destruida por lo que Seto, Noir, Naya y Mokuba pasaron la noche en casa de Sara.

-Seto... -llamó Noir -Debemos fijar una fecha...

-Qué tal dentro de un mes?

-Se te está olvidando que aquí yo somos menores de edad... -anunció la chica.

-No creo que se nieguen si soy yo quién lo pide -dijo Seto algo arrogante.

-Bueno... en estos días iré a buscar el vestido! -dijo la peli-negra con una sonrisa.

-Asegúrate de que no sea muy difícil de quitar -dijo el joven haciendo sonrojar a Noir.

-Maldito pervertido...

-Tal vez... -habló Seto para levantar la cara de la chica -Pero, tú te vas a casar con este pervertido.

La chica rió ante el comentario y se abrazó a Seto, luego ambos se fueron a dormir.

Esa noche todos dormían tranquilamente, excepto por Yami y Noir quiénes no dejaban de pensar, qué carajos pasaba con ellos?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No me maten... Sé que querían que aceptara a Yami de una vez por todas pero... Ya que XD. Antes de que me maten me despido que la pasen bien... Feliz Halloween!


	10. La Boda Frustrada

Yo: este es el momento... que muchos, han estado esperando... Sí... el Faraón se suicida... Naaa mentira. Inner: le dije que no hiciera esa broma pero la muy cabrona no escucha nada. Yo: LOL! Bueno, comencemos.

La Boda Frustrada

Un mes había pasado, muy lentamente, desde que Seto y Noir se comprometieron. La boda sería al día siguiente a las 2 de la tarde, luego un banquete y por último... la noche de bodas, eso tenía claramente preocupada a la oji-roja, en especial por que sabía de antemano que Seto no era tan serio como se veía, bueno al menos no cuando estaba con ella. (Inner: en resumen: Seto Kaiba era un maldito pervertido cuando estaba con Noir XD. Yo: aclaración! No lo han hecho! LOL)

Noir se encontraba en frente a su espejo tratando de cepillar su cabello,lleno de nudos, cabe recalcar. Sara vio su problema y se acercó para ayudarla, tomando un cepillo entre sus manos y pasándolo por el cabello de Noir.

-Se te ve muy nerviosa... -habló Sara.

-Cómo no voy a estarlo? -contestó Noir riendo un poco -No puedo creerlo, pensé que este mes no llegaría.

-No querías que llegara?

-Hasta hace poco sí, luego me di cuenta de que me casaría pronto... -dijo Noir mostrando algo de nerviosismo -Crees que Seto esté nervioso?

-Mmmm, en realidad no lo sé... Una persona normal se sentiría nerviosa pero, Seto es demasiado serio, los únicos que pueden responder a esa pregunta son tú y Mokuba.

-Seto no es tan serio como parece... Dudo que se pusiera nervioso pero... -Sara se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba su, casi, hermana.

-Noir, acaso ustedes ya... lo han hecho? -preguntó Sara algo sonrojada.

-No! -se apresuró a contestar la chica -Acordamos que no haríamos nada hasta... la noche de bodas.

Ahora sí, Sara entendía todo.

-Aaaah, así que por eso estás tan nerviosa -dijo Sara a lo que la oji-roja asintió con la cabeza algo sonrojada -No debes preocuparte... Bueno, sí... Pero no hay que exagerar. Sólo imagina el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer Kaiba para pedirte matrimonio... Él no te hará nada que tu no quieras, te lo aseguro.

-Es verdad pero...Ya no puedo decirle que no más... En realidad sí, pero sería muy cruel. -dijo Noir mostrando su nerviosismo.

-Para mí que solo es una excusa... -habló Sara en tono juguetón ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de Noir -Digo... que estás buscando excusas para no decirle que no, por que tú también quieres hacerlo...

-Qué?! No! -reaccionó Noir mientras Sara le mandaba una mirada de: _Are you fucking kidding me? _-Bueno... mentiría si lo niego totalmente pero... Hay que aceptar que él lo quiere más que yo!

-Lo que tú digas...

-Hola lamento llegar tarde! -anunció la peli-castaña entrando -Fui por el ramo -terminó de hablar mostrando un ramo de rosas rojas y violetas.

-Tea! -habló Noir mientras la abrazaba -Estoy muy nerviosa...

-Tranquila... Aunque, quién no lo estaría? Serás la primera de nosotras en caer -dijo Tea divertida.

-Ya llegaron todos los invitados? -preguntó Sara.

-Si y... hay algunos colados... -habló Tea sorprendiendo a ambas -Por favor! Es la boda de Seto Kaiba! Muchos deben estar presentes... Lo malo es que... entre ellos está, nuestra querida amiga Vivian...

-Aaagh, ella de nuevo! -se quejó Sara.

-Rebecca debe tener ciudado... -dijo Noir recordando que esa chica era la plasta de Yugi.

-Yo no lo creo... Ahora estaba llorando, es decir o Yugi la rechazo o está así por Seto... -dijo Tea.

-Es verdad! Recuerda que el día de inauguración del Gran Pix de Kaiba Corp, esa chica se lanzó a saludarlo como si lo conociera de toda la vida -habló Sara.

-No me importa! Hasta alguien como ella sabrá respetar un matrimonio! -dijo Noir enojada.

-Noir, debemos salir en 5 minutos -comentó Sara mirando su reloj. Noir se apresuró a ponerse el velo y salir a la entrada de la iglesia.

Pronto comenzó la marcha nupcial... Todos dirigieron las miradas hacia la puerta donde se encontraba la novia. Llevaba un vestido largo y strapless, con un cinturón crema arriba de la cintura y liso en la falda (Vestido de Noir: . ) llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza que caía por su hombro derecho, se veía hermosa y, para muchos, no pasó desapercibido.

Caminó hacia el altar seguida de Tea y Sara, luego iba Naya con los anillos... Al llegar, su futuro esposo le tendió la mano y lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, que sólo ella pudo ver.

-_Faraón, estás bien con esto? -_preguntó Yugi al espíritu dentro del rompecabezas.

-_Sí, no voy a negar que me duele pero... Al menos, ella se ve feliz... -_Yugi sintió lástima por su amigo, es decir, la mujer que amaba iba a casarse con otro y él había decidido no hacer nada! Debía tener ganas de **cortarse las venas con galletas Soda, **en especial cuando ambos dieron el Acepto._  
_

-Si alguien se opone a ésta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre... -habló el sacerdote mirando a los presentes. Rebecca, le tapó la boca a Vivian (solo por si acaso... Yo: nunca se sabe!)

En ese momento al Faraón se le vinieron miles de recuerdos, era cómo si se hubiera parado el tiempo para él.

**Flash Back:**

-Los declaro, marido y mujer... Puede besar a la novia -habló el sacerdote Egipcio. El Faraón levantó con cuidado el velo egipcio de la chica de ojos rojos y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Estás bien? -preguntó el Faraón a su, ahora, esposa.

-Sí... es sólo que... no puedo creer que nos hayamos casado... -respondió la chica.

-Y ahora, eres reina -agregó el oji-violeta.

-Sí... sólo espero estar eternamente, al lado del Faraón de estas tierras -dijo la chica para luego darle un beso en los labios al chico.

-K****, de verdad, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho -habló el Faraón.

-Créeme, lo sé... Lo veo en tus ojos...

**Fin del Flash Back:**

La verdad cayó sobre el alma del Faraón cómo un balde de agua fría... El verdadero nombre de la chica... Ella estaba cegada por el nombre que se le había dado al llegar a ese tiempo... No recordaba quién era. El Faraón cambió de cuerpo con Yugi rápidamente para evitar lo que venía a continuación. Se puso de pie y se paró en medio del pasillo de la iglesia llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Kiria! -gritó el Faraón haciendo que la "Noir" volteara a ver -Ese es tu nombre verdad? Tu verdadero nombre es Kiria...

-De qué estás hablando? -preguntó Seto colocándose en frente de, la llamada ahora, Kirira quién seguía en shock.

-Noir es el nombre que se le dio cuando llegó a este tiempo, estuvo cegada desde que obtuvo su propio cuerpo, ya no recordaba su misión... La única forma de recuperarla... Era recuperar su nombre! -explicó el Faraón, aun así muchos tenían miradas confusas así que dijo las palabras más simples para parar todo- Yo me opongo! -la oji-roja lo veía confundida -Kiria... por favor... -terminó de hablar el Faraón tendiéndole la mano, la chica entró en razón.

-Faraón... -dijo pausadamente la chica mientras apartaba a Seto y caminaba hacia el de cabello tricolor -Perdóname... No fui capaz de recordar, lo siento -dijo Kiria para luego abrazarlo, acción que el Faraón correspondió -Perdóname, aun no soy capaz de recordar tu nombre.

Todos los presentes estaban en shock, ni se diga de Seto Kaiba.

-No hace falta que lo recuerdes... Con que me recuerdes a mí, me basta.

-Qué clase de teatro es éste? -preguntó Seto notablemente furioso.

-Ya basta, Kaiba... -habló el Faraón mientras apretaba más a Kiria contra su pecho -Ella ha elegido.

-Ella me pertenece! -gritó Seto.

-Te equivocas... Ella, nunca perteneció a nadie y es por eso que... yo la amo -dijo el Faraón -es tan libre... ninguno de los dos puede pararla... Es inútil que trates de mantenerla a tu lado, cuando siempre has sido tú quién ha estado al lado de ella. Lo entiendes, Kaiba? Ella nunca se sintió encadenada hacia tí, somos nosotros, quiénes nos sentimos encadenados hacia ella.

-Y por eso, precisamente, no dejaré que te la lleves -habló Seto con más ira.

-Ella es quién decide... -dijo resguardando a la chica entre sus brazos -Y yo tampoco me pienso rendir.

-Y de verdad crees que puedes hacerla feliz? -preguntó Seto dando en el punto débil del otro chico -Crees que la mereces? No puedes darle nada de lo que tuvo en el pasado, por eso es mejor olvidarlo... Ya pasó, no puedes recuperarlo y a ella tampoco.

-Seto... por favor... para -pidió Kiria -Sigue siendo igual que antes... Tu quisiste a Kaede desde que la conociste, no es así? -preguntó la chica dejando a Seto en shock -Lo ves? Siempre he sido lo mismo para ti... El recuerdo de mi hermana fallecida. Siempre será cómo en el pasado y yo... Yo amo al Faraón tanto cómo en el pasado! -dijo la chica decidida.

-Mamá... papá... -habló Naya acercándose a ellos para abrazarlos.

-Supongo que esto se cancela -habló Seto enojado, mejor dicho, furioso para luego irse de allí dejando a Kiria con un sabor amargo en la boca.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yo: bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora...

Inner: gracias a Ra... ya estaba harta.

Yo: una aclaración, la expresión **Cortarse las venas con galletas Soda, **es muy común en mi país, es cuando alguien está muy deprimido (o al menos eso dice) entonces alguien le dice -Le paso las galletas Soda para que se corte? -

Inner: y por eso a una amiga le pasan diciendo galletita... siempre está deprimida.

Yo: XD, bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el próximo cap... Después de mis exámenes... Nos leemos después!


	11. Adiós Naya

Yo: bueno, hay que comenzar... No se dejen engañar por el nombre, no es tan emotivo cómo se lee. Inner: WTF. Yo: diría que comencemos rápido porque estoy algo cansada y aun tengo que seguir con otra historia...

Adiós Naya

Habían pasado 2 semanas de la boda frustrada (Inner: LOL), la mansión Kaiba había sido reconstruida, el susodicho se había encerrado ahí y sólo salía para ir al trabajo, ni siquiera se le veía en la escuela. Kiria volvió con Sara y ahora vivían con Naya y Akunadin seguía atrapado en Egipto y controlado por los hermanos Ishtar.

Y, por último y lo que muchos han querido escuchar, Kiria y Yami comenzaron una relación, algo complicada considerando que el Faraón continuaba en el rompecabezas, pero aun así se veían al menos una vez a la semana.

Una tarde, estaban todos reunidos en casa de Sara y Kiria luego de almorzar, se sentaron a conversar un rato hasta que Naya pidió palabra y le pidió a Yugi que la dejara hablar con su padre, una vez realizado el cambio Naya procedió.

-Madre... Padre... aprecio mucho que me hayan cuidado aquí y que me hayan protegido cuando no podía seguir, pero... Yo ya... debo irme -dijo la oji-violeta -de vuelta al pasado... -completó dejando a sus padres atónitos.

-Naya... -habló la oji-roja -Tú... estás segura de esto?

-Sí, madre... Después de todo... en cuanto mi padre recuerde su nombre, nos volveremos a ver...

-Cuándo planeas irte? -preguntó el Faraón.

-Ésta noche... -los padres de la chica bajaron la cabeza ante la declaración de su hija.

-Bien... Creo que será mejor que prepares lo que necesites... -dijo Kiria con la voz quebrada... Se había acostumbrado a verla allí y, a pesar de que en ese instante tuvieran la misma edad, Naya le decía madre y no quería que se fuera. -Disculpen, estoy algo cansada, voy a dormir. -terminó de hablar para luego ir a su habitación.

Naya bajó la cabeza triste por haber hecho sentir mal a su madre...

-Será mejor que vaya con ella -dijo Yami caminando hacia la habitación de su novia. Una vez allí la encontró recostada en su cama con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, se acercó a ella, se recostó a su lado y la abrazó por la espalda; ninguno dijo nada, sólo se quedaron en esa posición unos minutos hasta que la chica volteo a verlo -Yo tampoco quiero que se vaya, también me acostumbré a ella, pero tenemos que entender que la volveremos a ver.

-Lo sé... No sé por qué me puse así... -confesó la chica -Creo que... ya no quiero que nos separen, a los tres...

-Yo tampoco... ella se irá hoy en la noche, asegurémonos de estar con ella hoy y en la noche, cuando se haya ido, al menos quedaremos nosotros dos y tendremos una maravillosa hija esperándonos en nuestro hogar...

-Sí... -respondió Kiria con una sonrisa para acomodarse en el pecho del Faraón, quien luego levantó su barbilla y depositó un beso en sus labios al que ella correspondió con gusto -Vamos... debemos ir con Naya y los demás. -dijo para luego ponerse en pie e ir hacia la puerta.

El Faraón le siguió el paso y fueron a buscar a Naya.

Los tres trataron de pasar la mayor parte del día juntos, ya que los demás habían decidido que ese debía ser un tiempo únicamente de familia y Naya tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su padre en uno de los recurrentes juegos de cartas a los que era retado. Pero finalmente, la noche llegó... Se fueron a un parque apartado en donde no había ni un alma a la vista y las ropas de Naya cambiaron por las mismas que uso la primera vez que sus padres la vieron en ese tiempo... Recitó un hechizo y se abrió una especie de portal, para luego acercarse a sus padres.

-Mamá... Papá... -dijo llorando antes de abrazarlos -Pronto nos veremos, lo prometo...

-Sí... te aseguro que protegeré a tu madre con mi vida -afirmó el Faraón.

-Nosotros estaremos bien... Debes prometer que te cuidaras y que no te pondrás en peligro -le hizo prometer Kiria, Naya asintió con la cabeza...

La oji-violeta caminó lentamente hacia el portal y cuando ya le faltaba poco para entrar, recordó algo que debía decirle a sus padres...

-Papá, mamá! -gritó mientras el portal se acercaba para absorber su cuerpo -Cuando lleguen a Egipto... Me gustaría tener un hermanito! -terminó haciendo que sus padres se sonrojaran sobremanera mientras veían cómo su hija se iba atravesando el portal.

-Adiós... querida hija... -dijo Kiria cerrando los ojos olvidando lo que había dicho Naya antes de irse.

-Papá, mamá... Ya quiero que vuelvan con migo... -fue lo último que dijo Naya mientras terminaba de pasar por el portal.

-Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa -dijo el Faraón tomando la mano de la chica para llevarla a su casa... Ambos caminaron en silencio, Kiria se aferró con fuerza a la mano de Yami, poco después comenzó a bostezar -Sube, te llevaré en mi espalda -dijo el oji-violeta al notar que su novia estaba cansada.

La chica estaba tan cansada que, por esa vez, decidió no rehusarse y subir, al poco tiempo se quedó dormida. Al llegar al hogar de la chica buscó entre los bolsillos de ésta la llave para abrir... Sara ya se había dormido, así que subió hacia la habitación de Kiria para dejarla en la cama -Pronto nos reuniremos con ella, te lo prometo... -susurró al oído de la chica dormida y luego se dio un suave beso en la frente, la chica sonrió ante el contacto...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yo: bueno, el próximo capítulo es el último! Díganme si les gustaría que hiciera algún otro Atem x Kiria.

Inner: Ya nos va a poner a sufrir otra vez.

Yo: Cómo les decía! Puede que redacte la historia completa de hace 5000 años o... no sé si tienen ideas pueden decirlas dejando algún review o un mensaje. Pero no se apuren! Ésta historia aun no termina, aun queda un cap y espero y les guste... Nos leemos después.


	12. De Nuevo en Casa

De Nuevo en Casa

Era increíble cómo el tiempo pasaba, ya fuera para bien de muchos o para mal de algunos, eso se reflejaba en Yugi y en los demás... Las almas del Faraón y la Reina (Yami y Kiria) Fueron enviadas a dar un vistazo hacia su pasado, para así recuperar el nombre del muchacho y poder volver a su tiempo... Pasó el tiempo y pronto ambos conocieron a fondo su historia, el porque estaban allí y por que Yami no recordaba su verdadero nombre. Sin embargo... una trampa de Bakura los atrapó y el Faraón debió luchar contra él para salvarlos y salvar a ese mundo de la oscuridad.

La oji-roja había quedado herida tratando de defender a su amado de esa horrible criatura... No sabía donde estaba, podía sentir la presencia de Yugi y los demás, junto con la del Faraón... Se puso en pie para ir a ayudar pero estaba adolorida y no podía tomar velocidad, pero aun así caminó como pudo hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

**Con los demás:**

-Sabía que volverían... Gracias -dijo el Faraón a sus amigos.

-Haremos que te recuperes en un instante -dijo Joey.

-Yo no lo creo... -dijo la criatura oscura a punto de atacar, pero fue detenido por los Magos Oscuros (el mago y la maga XD).

-Gracias chicos, pero Kiria... -dijo el Faraón con la voz quebrada, pensaba que la chica había muerto.

-Ángel de Alas Negras! -se escuchó una voz femenina que los chicos reconocieron al instante, luego vieron al ángel atacar a la criatura -Faraón -dijo la chica caminando adolorida hacia el susodicho para arrodillarse junto a él.

-Yugi... Encontraste mi nombre? -preguntó el Faraón tomando la mano de Kiria.

-Bueno... Sí...

-Entonces, dime cuál es...

-Es posible que lo encontraran, pero que no pudieran leerlo...-habló la criatura -el nombre se encontraba escrito en una lengua desconocida para ellos.

-Es cierto? -preguntó el Faraón.

-Sí... -respondió Yugi haciendo que el Faraón bajara la cabeza resignado.

-Bueno con o sin nombre debemos ganar esta batalla -habló Joey.

La criatura era demasiado fuerte y los monstruos de todos fueron cayendo uno a uno, provocando un dolor insoportable en sus cuerpos.

-Escucha Zork, vamos a ayudar al Faraón a recuperar su nombre como lo hizo la primera vez -dijo Yugi.

-Pero, cómo? -preguntó el Faraón quién hizo un movimiento algo brusco dejando ver el cartucho que llevaba en el cuello, dándole una idea a Tea.

-Muchachos, ya sé cómo podemos ayudar al Faraón -habló Tea ganando preguntas por parte de los demás -Fácil, concentrándonos... Si nos concentramos en esos símbolos lo suficiente podemos hacer que el nombre del Faraón aparezca en esa medalla.

-Es verdad! Recuerden que al concentrarnos pudimos volar -dijo Yugi.

Todos juntaron sus manos y pensaron en el nombre del Faraón... Su concentración era tal, que el nombre comenzó a aparecer en la medalla... Un ataque de Zork se precipitó contra ellos, Kiria se abrazó al pecho del Faraón esperando el impacto, que nunca llegó por que fue detenido por una carta de Seto Kaiba. Zork reaccionó furioso y lanzó otro ataque aun más fuerte. Todos cayeron, excepto por el Faraón y Kiria, quién era fuertemente sostenida entre los brazos de este... El oji-violeta dirigió una mirada a la medalla que colgaba de su cuello y se dio cuenta de que los símbolos habían quedado marcados en ella.

-Yugi funcionó!

-Faraón, puedes leer los símbolos? -preguntó Tea.

-Sí, ya sabes cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó está vez Yugi.

-Sí, mi nombre ancestral se ha rebelado -dijo mientras ponía a Kiria delicadamente en el suelo -Soy el Rey Atem! Y ahora, Dioses Egipcios, Yo los revivo! -ordenó mientras los Dioses de Egipto aparecían detrás de Zork.

-Los Dioses Egipcios no pueden contra mí, ya lo intentaste una vez y fallaste.

-Lo sé, pero hay algo que no hice la última vez... Combinarlos! -dijo Atem haciendo aparecer una criatura dorada, que trajo únicamente luz al lugar -Ahora tinieblas, desaparezcan! -La criatura lanzó un ataque... Todo el polvo se levantó por éste, Zork había sido destruido.

-Ya? Ese fue todo el legítimo señor de la oscuridad? -preguntó Tristán.

-No olvidemos agradecerle al Fara... Perdón. -se disculpó Tea al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

-Atem... -corrigió Joey -Nos tomará algo de tiempo acostumbrarnos...

-Y ahora que debemos hacer, esperar al siguiente malhechor? -preguntó el Faraón.

-No Atem, ya no habrá más -habló la criatura que había invocado -Pero aun te queda una tarea para que tu espíritu pueda volver al lugar de reposo... -terminó la criatura de la luz para luego desaparecer.

-Atem! -dijo Kirira con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se ponía de pie para abrazarlo -Ahora eres tú en tu totalidad... No sabes lo mucho que lamento no haber sido de ayuda para ti ésta vez...

-De no ser por ti... Todos hubieran muerto... -habló Atem estrujándola contra su pecho -Hay que volver al presente y... completar la última misión, para luego volver con Naya...

**En el presente:**

Por fin, Ishizu había revelado la última tarea del Faraón en ese mundo: Perder en un duelo... Sin duda iba a ser algo muy difícil para Atem, puesto que, aceptémoslo, no le gustaba perder.

Tuvieron que viajar e El Cairo, Egipto, para que se pudiera dar el duelo y luego de mucha controversia se decidió que el que lucharía contra Atem sería el mismo Yugi. Sin embargo, aun quedaban dudas por aclarar.

-No entiendo... Si yo no recordaba nada de mi antigua vida, porqué recordé a Kiria tan fácilmente -preguntó el Faraón a Ishizu.

-La promesa de Kiria hacia usted, Faraón, era tan sincera y tan bella que olvidarla le tomó mucho trabajo y aun no había conseguido olvidarla en su totalidad, todo el amor que Kiria profesaba hacia usted, quedó gravado en ese recuerdo. -explicó la egipcia.

-Pero no recuerdo nada de ello...

-Déjeme explicarle:

**Flash Back:**

-Kiria... -llamó el Faraón a su esposa quién tenía una niña de tres años en brazos -Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar... Yo... voy a encerrar mi alma en el rompecabezas del milenio, así podre derrotar a la oscuridad en un futuro.

-Qué?! -gritó la, ahora mujer, desesperada -No puedes hacer eso! No te volveríamos a ver... -dijo mientras abrazaba a la niña que dormía.

-Lo sé... Pero no tengo opción, si no es así, la oscuridad seguirá atacando... -habló Atem mirando al suelo.

-No puedes hacerlo... No te lo perdonaré! -dijo mientras corría llevándose con ella a la niña.

Después de media hora de buscar el Faraón la encontró en uno de los balcones:

-_Buenas noches, buenas noches... Mi dulce amor... que yo no me iré... -_terminó de cantar la mujer a la niña en sus brazos mientras ésta volvía a dormir en los brazos de su madre, olvidando que ésta tenía el rostro llenó de lágrimas.

El Faraón se acercó y la abrazó por detrás.

-Por favor, Kiria, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que deba ser...

-Cómo quieres que no lo haga más difícil?.. Me dices que te vas, no sé si volverás, no sé si estarás bien yo... -fue interrumpida por los labios de su esposo, que se presionaban gentilmente sobre los de ella. -Iré contigo... -dijo la chica llenándose de valor y sorprendiendo al chico -No soportaría tenerte lejos, ya no... Hemos sufrido mucho por culpa de las tonterías del otro y ahora que estamos juntos, no soportaría perderte...

-Y Naya? -preguntó viendo a la niña -Ella te necesita...

-Y a ti también, pero aquí estás... Anunciando tu partida... -habló la oji-roja -Isis puede cuidarla...

-No es ta fácil...

-Por qué no quieres ceder? -dijo la chica con furia -Es que acaso ya no me quieres a tu lado? Lo que quieres es alejarme de ti? Eso quieres?

-Claro que no Kiria! -dijo el hombre para abrazarla con fuerza -Yo te amo... y tampoco soportaría perderte.

-Iré! Es mi decisión final! -dijo la mujer alejándose del balcón.

-Qué? -la mujer se devolvió y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios a su esposo.

-Estaré siempre a tu lado... No importa lo que pase... Es una promesa...

**Fin del Flash Back:**

-Aun así tengo muchas dudas... -dijo Atem algo confundido.

-Las responderán cuando ambos estén en el antiguo Egipto.

_-Quiero irme a casa... Pero no puedo pedirle que pierda... -_la chica oji-roja se rompía la cabeza con ese dilema, sólo quería volver al antiguo Egipto, pero a Atem le importaba demasiado el duelo de monstruos, pedirle que perdiera apropósito sería algo horrible para con él.

Al día siguiente ambos duelistas comenzaron el duelo,(Nota: no voy a redactar todo el duelo ya que es un duelo de 2 capítulos en la serie y el fic se alargaría mucho) al final y para sorpresa de muchos, Yugi resultó vencedor... La misión del Faraón en ese tiempo se había cumplido y finalmente podían volver a casa.

-Felicidades, Yugi. Bien hecho! -dijo Atem acercándose al chico que se encontraba de rodillas de derramando algunas lágrimas -Oye, un campeón no se pone de rodillas. Ésta es una gran victoria para ti y para mí.

-Me concentré tanto en el juego... que olvidé... lo que significaría ganar este duelo... Al vencerte te he dejado libre... para siempre. -explicó Yugi mientras continuaba llorando.

-No, tu has abierto una puerta para mí... Y, gracias a tu ayuda, podré volver con mi familia. Regresaré a donde pertenezco, el azar nos unió por alguna razón. Por qué hemos cumplido con nuestro destino, hemos protegido a la humanidad del retorno de los juegos de las sombras y ambos crecimos mucho en éste trayecto.

-Te extrañaré... -admitió Yugi.

-Te das cuenta de que, en realidad, nunca nos separaremos? Toda la bondad que tú me diste y el valor que yo te dí, permanecerán en nosotros... y eso siempre nos unirá... Al igual que Kiria y Sara -dijo mientras ambos volteaban a ver cómo Sara abrazaba a Kiria llorando cómo nunca lo había hecho.

En un momento, el ojo de Ullad comenzó a brillar.

-Ha llegado la hora... Faraón, di tu nombre al nombre de Ullad -dijo Ishizu mientras el Faraón tomaba una mano de Kiria.

-Soy el hijo del Rey Aknamkanon... Mi nombre es Atem! -dijo el oji-violeta mientras la puerta se abría para él y su esposa. Él comenzó a caminar con ella siendo guiada por su mano.

-Faraón, Reina! -se escuchó decir a sus amigos.

-No se vayan... -suplicó Tea.

-Con qué así es cómo termina esto... Qué bien! Creen que pueden venir a cambiar la vida de todos y... luego largarse? -dijo Tristán mientras frotaba sus ojos para no llorar.

-Lo que Tristán quiere decir es que no queremos que te vayas -dijo Yugi.

-Exacto... -dijo Tea tratando, inútilmente de contener las lágrimas -Faraón, Reina, sé que al cruzar esa puerta sus espíritus por fin serán libres... Y sé que eso es lo mejor... Pero no se me hace justo. Siento que a penas estábamos empezando a conocernos, bueno a penas comenzábamos a conocerlos a ustedes mismos... Y ahora te alejan de nosotros! Sé que deberíamos estar alegres por ti pero es muy difícil cuando pierdes a tú mejor amigo y no puedes entender, porqué tiene que ser así? -terminó Tea soltando las lágrimas.

El rostro de Seto era un poema... Sólo podía ver cómo las lágrimas de Kiria bajaban por sus mejillas para luego caer al suelo. Sí, por más que Seto trató, nunca pudo dejar de quererla tal y cómo el Faraón había dicho... Era él quién estaba atado a ella... Pero ya no podía hacer nada... Ella amaba a otra persona y ahora nunca la volvería a ver... Al menos, buscó guardar esa imagen en su cabeza... Ella, algo sonrojada por el llanto, un poco temblorosa mientras se aferraba a la mano de Atem... Eso último le molestaba pero, para él, incluso llorando la chica conservaba su gracia.

-Creo que hay cosas que no lograremos entender... -dijo Joey llamando la atención de sus amigos -Sólo mírame, la mitad de mi vida no he entendido qué me ha pasado. Pero sé que es difícil abandonar a los amigos de verdad... y se que serán imposibles de olvidar... -continuó aun con lágrimas en los ojos - Y, aunque se estancia no fue tan larga cómo quisiéramos... Somos afortunados de haberlos conocido... -terminó de hablar haciendo que el Faraón le agradeciera internamente.

-Oigan, lamento darles una mala noticia pero ustedes no irán a ningún lado, por que todo lo que nos han enseñado se queda con nosotros -dijo Sara tratando de mostrar una sonrisa.

-Claro! -afirmó el Faraón con una sonrisa.

-Cómo siempre decimos, es tu turno! -dijo Yugi.

Atem les hizo una señal de aprobación con la mano y comenzó a caminar de la mano de su esposa, mientras esta Kiria volteo a ver y les mostró una mirada de eterno agradecimiento acompañada de una sonrisa mientras le seguía el paso a Atem.

Cuando ambos se adentraron en la puerta, sus ropas cambiaron a las que usaban durante su reinado... Lo último que vieron Yugi y los demás, fue una chica de 16 años que corría a abrazar a sus padres...

**5000 años antes:**

- Te trae algún recuerdo? -preguntó Atem a su esposa quien se encontraba en uno de los balcones del palacio.

-Muchos... Aunque incompletos... Son tantos que no creo poder recordar de una vez -contestó la mujer.

-Mamá, papá! -llamó su hija.

-Qué ocurre? -preguntó su padre algo preocupado al ver a Naya tan exaltada.

-Creí haberles dicho que quería un hermanito... -contestó la oji-violeta cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero... Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Oye... tú ya sabes... cómo se hacen los bebés? -preguntó su madre.

-Claro que sí, tengo 16 años... Isis me lo explicó a los 14 -dijo Naya restando importancia al asunto -Ahora vamos, que apuesto a que no han tenido diversión en 16 años -dijo la chica arrastrándolos a su habitación para luego cerrar la puerta luego de salir.

-No puede ser... -se quejó Kiria -Heredó tu lado pervertido...

-Mmmhhhmmm -afirmó el Faraón mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello, la espalda y los hombros de su esposa.

-Qué haces?

-Trató de cumplirle a Naya se deseo...

-Pervertido... -dijo la mujer poniendo los ojos en blanco hasta que el Faraón se colocó sobre ella sosteniéndola de las muñecas.

-Pero... tú estás enamorada de éste pervertido...

-Sí... pero te recuerdo que tú mismo dijiste que estabas atado a mi!

-Y lo seguiré estando... Estaré siempre a tu lado... Pase lo que pase... Es una promesa...

**_The End_**

Yo: wow... no puedo creer que ya haya terminado! Voy a extrañar ésta historia.

Inner: que bueno que terminamos, casi me muero... Por cierto, será mejor que yo diga esto por que a la retrasada se le va a olvidar, la canción de cuna que canta Kiria a Naya en el Flash Back es la parte del final de la canción Etoile Hoshi, del anime Ashita no Nadja o Nadja del Mañana.

-Yo: bueno, ya saben... Si les gustaría que escribiera algo más de ésta pareja, pueden decirme... Puedo escribir sobre su pasado en el Antiguo Egipto o sobre cómo se encontraron en el mundo real... O algo de otra pareja, cómo por ejemplo: Cómo es que Seto conocía a Kaede? Y si tienen alguna otra idea me pueden decir... Bueno, aquí termina ésta linda historia, espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos después!


End file.
